Someone's hiding something
by Littlepurplething
Summary: Lucy has a secret and Mira is trying to find out what. The dragon slayers aren't helping either.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little one-shot, if you lovely people want more just ask. Otherwise this will just be one chapter. Enjoy, I do not own Fairy Tail**

Mira knew she was hiding something but she didn't know what. Lucy had been acting very different for the past 3 months, taking a lot more solo missions and being gone for more than the recommended time. Mira just didn't know what it was, she couldn't outright ask her. Lucy would deny everything, like always. The bar maiden looked around the guild for the celestial mage, Lucy was heading out the door now. She didn't have a job scheduled and neither did her team; it was only 1 in the afternoon. Mira found Natsu talking with Gray and Happy yelling over them about something, Mira called Natsu over.

Happy and Natsu came over right away and asked for something to drink but Mira had other plans, "Natsu," She said sweetly, Natsu knew that tone and it wasn't good, "Where is Lucy going off to at this hour?" Mira asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Can't tell you." He stated while taking a big gulp of his whiskey.

Mira looked dejected, then turned to Happy. He always told people's secrets, "What about you Happy? Do you know Lucy's secret?" Mira put her chin in her hands while her elbows rested on the counter.

"I don't know, Natsu won't tell me anything. Something about a promise?" The little blue exceed chopped on his fish.

Mira had to get this information from someone, who else knows Lucy? Levy! She would know, Levy was talking with Gajeel and Pantherlily. The script mage walked over to the bar to ask for more iron for Gajeel but Mira intercepted her. "Levy, would you know what is going on with Lucy?" Mira was using all of her tactics on getting information. Levy started to sweat and looked to Gajeel for help, he lazily walked over.

"What is taking so long, I need my iron?" He bellowed out, Mira gave him a bowl full but stopped him by grabbing his shirt sleeve.

"What is Lucy hiding?" Mira asked seriously. He shook his head and tossed Levy over his shoulder.

"No way am I telling you, Satan." He yelled over his other shoulder, while Levy was struggling on the other. Mira huffed and crossed her arms, she had two more dragon slayer to question, but Wendy was on a mission.

Mira told Kinana to take over the bar for an hour. She had to ask Laxus something. The takeover mage walked up to the second floor, she saw the thunder legion sitting at their usual table. MIra walked up to Laxus and everyone looked up. "I have a small question." The lightning dragon slayer nodded for her to continue, "Is Lucy hiding something?"

Laxus laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He was still laughing in the end. Mira narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on, you have to know something." She almost pleaded with him, he shook his head at her. Mira started to walk down the stairs again then, "Even if I did know something, it's more fun to watch you suffer."

xxxLINExxx

Lucy arrived at one of her favorite places and knocked happily. The door flew open and she was suddenly in his arms again. He spun her around, Lucy laughed at his actions. "I saw you last week!" He laughed along with her. He set her down and had both of his hands on either side of her face, he would never get enough of her beauty.

"I know, but I still missed you." He softly said to her and brought her face closer to his, staring in her eyes. Their lips touched to softly at first but soon it got intense. He had his hands into her hair and her hand were touching his chest, gripping his vest.

"I want a hug in before you guys start going at it again." Lector said right next to their faces. Lucy just started to laugh at the little exceed. She grabbed the small cat and hugged him to her chest, he hugged back as best he could. She could hear Sting mumble something about ruining the moment.

Lucy smiled at him, "Baby, there are many more moments we can share." He just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That one was in the present and I wanted to save it." He whined about, Lector flew out of her arms onto the couch.

"Now we watch movies with the Great Sting and Princess Lucy!" Lector declared, the exceed had started calling her that soon after they started talking and it always stuck even after they started to date.

Sting had picked up Lucy and body slammed her onto the couch and laid right on top of her, she groaned and tried to push him off but he being dead weight. "Sting! You're going to kill me!" She yelled, then Lector came to join him in being dead weight and the light dragon slayer just laughed at his odd family.

It became night time and Lucy was lying on Stings bed just talking about everything with him. Lector had gone to his bed about 10 minutes ago. Lucy was in her night clothes, consisting of one of Sting's shirts and small booty shorts; Sting was in one of his workout shorts and no shirt. Lucy was staying the night for a couple of days. Sting was telling a story about one of his missions the other day with Rouge.

"Then Rouge came out of the mud, covered head to toe and just glaring at me. I almost died laughing, though he didn't find it very funny. He punched me after." Sting was using his hands to make the story more dramatic and Lucy giggled at the man.

"You don't think you deserved that after you pushed him into it?" She questioned while both were looking up at the ceiling just talking for no reason.

"What, no! He was asking me stupid question about my love life and we had just started to talk and I didn't want to get into it." He looked towards her and smiled, "You think we should tell people we are dating?" He took her hand.

Lucy turned fully to him, "Naw, I like having just us. I don't get questioned all the time about me love life anymore but I think Mira is starting to ask questions." She scooted closer to him and he, in turn wrapped his arm around her waist to get her closer. She laid her head on his chest and Sting drew circles around her back.

xxxLINExxx

In the morning Lucy was up making breakfast for her boyfriend and little exceed, they always slept in late. While she was cooking the bacon, there was a knock on the door, she paused, there wasn't supposed to be anyone coming today. That's what Sting said anyway. There was another knock, "Sting! I know you're in there, I have to talk to you." She guessed it was Rouge, she wasn't sure.

Lucy tip toed to the bedroom and quickly put on her shorts, she threw them off in her sleep, now she looked to Sting. He was still snoring, she shook her head and then jumped on his stomach. He 'oft'ed, and grabbed on to her hips. "What the hell, baby?" He asked groggily still not awake enough

"I think Rouge is at the door." She whispered hoping Rouge wouldn't hear her. He was wide eyed and sat up to go to the door but the bedroom door opened.

Rouge looked at both of them and their position, Lucy was straddling Sting with his hands on her hips and Sting was not wearing a shirt. The shadow dragon slayer just turned around to sit in the living room. Sting sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. "Fuck."

Lucy ran out to get the bacon before it started burning and ran right past Rouge sitting on the couch. He knew that was one of Sting's shirts and wanted some answers so he could make fun of his best friend.

"What are you doing her so early, man?" Sting asked now with a shirt on and sat next to his fellow slayer.

"I was informed that you have unfinished paperwork that needs to be done today and I know that it's your day off. I came early so you could get it over with, but I see that you are busy." Rouge explained and glanced to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah I'll sign the papers." Sting took the folder from him and went to grab a pen. He was reading and signing the papers but Rouge was smiling at him from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"So, this is why you've been happier." Rouge stated, Sting stuck and eyebrow up at him, "You have been smiling more and basically more annoying," he got a glare with that, "but happier."

"I am." Sting simply said. Lucy put the mound of food on the table for them; bacon, eggs, sausage and toast. All of Sting's favorites, Rouge noted.

"You can stay for breakfast Rouge." Lucy said while putting more plates on the table. Sting gapped at his girlfriend.

"Well, don't mind if I do." He sat down at the table with both of them and Lector finally got up. "So, how long has this been going on?" Rouge needed more information to tell Yukino. Sting groaned, this is what he didn't want.

"For 3 months." Lucy said while kicking Sting in the shin. He huffed and started to eat more so he wasn't answering question.

The questions went on from there about how they got together and what they have 'done', Sting punched him that time while Lucy was a stuttering mess. He left soon after with a promise of not telling anyone but Yukino; Rouge told her everything.

"Gods, that was so not what I wanted." Sting whined while Lucy was washing dishes.

"Well, hopefully that's the only interruption because I'll be staying for a whole week and I have a lot planned." She smiled at him while putting her arms around his neck, he pulled her close, they were about to kiss again.

"Guys, I want to watch another movie." Lector yelled from the couch, Sting was planning on sending him to Rouge to make a playdate with Frosch. He needed alone time with his lovely celestial mage


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow! I didn't think I would get this much attention. Please enjoy chapter 2! I do not own Fairy Tail**

The next day neither blonde wanted to get out of bed so they decided to stay, they were still talking about whatever came to mind. Lector came into the room with them to talk too after a few hours of them being alone, everyone needs some alone time in the morning. It was almost noon and they still haven't gotten up, Lucy decided that she was hungry and Sting had to go get her something. Sting was just going to quickly go to the guild for food because it was closer than the market. Hopefully the guild wasn't that packed to he could just slip in and out quickly.

The Sabertooth master opened the door slowly and briskly walked to the bar to asked Yukino for some food. "Pssst, Yukino!" He wanted to get her attention quickly before anyone saw him. She looked towards him, she saw it was the Master, she smirked.

"Oh, what are you doing here? Rouge said you were sick." She sounded so smug and he wanted to slap her but Rouge would kick his ass if he did that. Sting rolled his eyes at her.

"I came to ask to get some food, me and Lector are very hungry and I wanted something quick." He was looking around for their group, good thing. He certainly didn't want to hear from Minerva about his love life or about Lucy, that was a tough subject to bring up. That was half the reason he didn't want to tell people he was dating the beautiful Lucy Heartfillia. Sting had been lost in thought about his girlfriend when Rouge came up behind him.

"Hey!" The Sabertooth master had shrieked and turned his head to his 'supposedly' best friend. Rouge started to softly laugh, he still wasn't comfortable with some of the guild seeing him be himself but he was trying. "What are you doing here?" The shadow mage asked while sitting next to him at the bar.

"Lucy wanted food and so did I but I wanted something quick and I didn't want to cook." We whispered to him.

Rouge's eyes widen, "You left Lucy at your apartment?" Sting slowly nodded to him, not really getting why he was upset. "Dude, I sent Minerva to your apartment to give you the council's meeting papers you missed. I thought Lucy would have left by now." Rouge explained while Yukino showed up with the food for Sting and 'Lector'.

"Why would you do that?!" Sting all but yelled at him, he grabbed the food and ran out the doors.

Yukino turned to Rouge who was worried what will happen, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I sent Minerva to his place," She nodded, "Lucy is still there. "Yukino gasped and watched the doors, she hoped nothing would happen to her friend.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy slowly got out of Sting's bed to stretch her legs and get something to drink. She walked to the kitchen and saw Lector asleep on the couch, she scratched behind his ears when she walked by him; he purred and rolled over. Lucy giggled at him, she grabbed her a cup from the cabinet. Lucy has been so happy in the past 3 months, she remembered the day they started talking. Her team was in this town to do a job that specifically requested them, they were not winning at all. Natsu and Erza were tired and dragging on the ground as they fought a giant, growling swamp monster. Gray was laying on the ground, unmoving and everyone was worried but couldn't get to him because he was behind the monster.

Lucy was left to take the monster head on with Wendy in tow. They tried for hours to take down this thing, both girls were almost out of magic then out of nowhere a bright light came and struck the giant. It stubbled back but didn't go down, Sting and Rouge ran out of the bushes behind them, "Thought you guys could use some help." Sting said so confidently. Lucy remembered him from the games and she still had a small crush on him. When the twin dragon slayers started attacking the giant, Wendy immediately passed out, she felt safe with them there and so did Lucy. Lucy helped as much as she could, before she ran out of magic and sat to watch them.

The monster was defeated shortly after that, Lucy claimed that he was just beat up by them and the twin dragon slayers just finished him off; Sting and Rouge thought differently. Team Natsu were all down except Lucy, she thought they could use the break while she stayed to talk with the boys from Sabertooth. They had exchanged lacrima numbers and that was that.

So, Sting and Lucy started to talk daily, and hanging out as much as they could. A month after they started talking Sting asked her out almost shyly. He showed up at her apartment with flowers and locket that was a moon shape and when she opened it, there were tons of stars on one side and the other said 'I'll be yours until the sky runs out of stars'; it was so sweet she nearly tackled him. She still wears it to this day, her team asked where she got it form, but she just told him it was her mom's. Their relationship had been great ever since, weekly visits and daily calls, and oh so many kisses. Sometimes a little more than kisses on some special nights, Lucy started to blush.

The door slowly opened up, she thought Sting was home. Lucy walked to the front door to greet him, clad only in her underwear and his shirt, but it wasn't Sting who came in.

"Sting! I've been knocking for 5 minutes and I know-" Minerva yelled but stopped mid-sentence when she spotted Lucy, in Sting's apartment, wearing his shirt.

"Oh, shit." Was all Lucy said.

Minerva shut the door behind her as she walked into the apartment to confront Lucy, but Lucy backed away until she hit the wall. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think you would be in Sting's apartment. I brought these for him, could you give them to him?" Minerva handed Lucy the papers but Lucy just looked confused.

"Um, you aren't mad?" Lucy put the papers on the counter and then looked to Minerva, "Would you like something to drink?" Lucy's mind automatically went to host mode forgetting that she wasn't wearing pants.

Minerva sat at the bar stool counter, "Why would I be mad? And yes, I would like some tea."

Lucy was busy making the tea and thinking over and over why Minerva was not yelling at her to not date her Master of all people or she was too weak to be dating him, it didn't make any sense to her. "Um, I thought you would be like yelling and telling me that I wasn't good enough for him?" She guessed, she wasn't really sure what she was thinking but she was still confused.

"What? I think you are perfect for him, I haven't seen him this happy ever. He smiles more and I don't get in trouble with bringing down buildings and things. Orga and I would get scolded all the time by him but now we just get a 'don't do it again'," Both girls laughed at the thought. Lucy would have never guessed that she would be having tea with the lady of Sabertooth.

xxxLINExxx

Sting was racing to his apartment, hoping that his girlfriend was still alive. When he got to his door he could hear laughing, now he was confused, why would someone be laughing? Sting slowly opened the door and peered inside, he saw Minerva sitting at his kitchen bar laughing while sipping tea. He sniffed the air and sure enough, Lucy was in there. He opened the door all the way and stepped in.

"Sting-bee!" That nickname he knew, Lucy launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He in turned wrapped his arms around her waist while hanging onto the food.

"Hey, babe." He said quietly so Minerva wouldn't hear him be emotional. He looked up and saw her face and just knew that she heard him anyway. Sting just huffed but hugged her tighter before letting go.

"Sting-bee?" Minerva said while he walked past to put the food on the table. There was a small 'Shut up' from him as he set the food up for him and Lucy.

"Babe, go put some pants on." Lucy looked down, she squealed and ran into the bedroom to get some shorts. Sting looked back to Minerva, "We have to eat, so.." He really just wanted her to leave so he could spend more time with Lucy.

"Aww, you want to spend time with your girlfriend; how cute. I've never seen you like this. I want her around the guild more often. You should bring her." Minerva smiled while walking out the door.

Lucy strolled out of the room with shorts but stopped when she saw that Minerva was gone. She pouted, "Aw, why did I put pants on if she was just gonna leave?" The celestial mage jumped up on the counter next to the food. She grabbed a fork to pick up some chicken.

Sting stepped in between her legs and gripped her thighs. "Now that she's gone.." He was nipping at her neck while tightening he grip on her thighs. Sting licked up her neck then bit her jaw and she opened it to moan. She scooted closer to him from the counter, and wrapped her legs all the way around him, locking her ankles.

"Did you bring food for me?" Lector was wiping his eyes of sleep while flew into the kitchen.

Sting groaned and laid his forehead on her shoulder, she giggled at him. "Yes, we did Lec. How about you sit in your seat and we will bring the rest out." Lucy told the red exceed while running her hands though his hair.

"I have been getting interrupted more and more this week." Sting whined while wrapping his arms around her torso. He picked her up off the counter to eat. Sting couldn't wait to bring her to the guild tomorrow, if Minerva was so forth coming with kindness then everyone else was going to love her. He surely did, he never told her that yet. One day he was going to tell her that he was just what he was looking for all his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! I really appreciate it! Well enjoy, till next time!**

Lucy woke up before Sting like usual, she was lying on her back while he had his face in her neck. She could feel his breath on tickling her, his arm was around her waist. Lucy had her right hand tangled in his hair. She really needed to get up to go to the bathroom but she didn't want to disturb him. She just sighed and waited for her wonderful man to wake up. Lector was sleeping at the end of the bed after they let him in last night.

Sting breathed in heavily and sighed happily. He smelled the intoxicating scent of his girlfriend, he knew she was awake but didn't want to move just yet. She smelled like lilacs and fresh air, Lector was here too but he smelled like oak wood. "Sting-bee, I really need to pee." Lucy pleaded while tugging his hair. He got up reluctantly.

"It too early for doing things!" Sting flopped back down on his back to stare at the ceiling. Sting was only wearing his boxers and Lucy was wearing a tank top and lace, pink panties. He really liked this outfit but it wasn't his favorite.

"What are we doing today?" Lucy walked to the end of the bed to pet Lector. Sting set up on his elbows to look at her beauty, "We can't stay here all day." She smiled.

"Oh, I thought we would go to Sabertooth today." The dragon slayer said nonchalantly while getting up.

"What?" Lucy had wide eyes staring at her boyfriend, "Are you sure you want to tell your guild?" He stood in front of her, putting his hands on her hips while she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, Minerva suggested it and I think it will be a good idea, I don't know when we will tell Fairy Tail but.." He slowly lowered his head to kiss her softly. "Now, hurry and get dressed. We need to get this day over with." He smacked her ass when he walked past her.

The celestial mage glared at his back, he was laughing. She smirked, had a running start, she jumped on his back. He fell forward and that's how the day started for the two blondes.

xxxLINExxx

The blondes were standing at the doors to Sabertooth, while holding hands. Lucy looked to the guild's Master with such worry, what if they wouldn't like her? What if they called her weak? The dragon slayer kissed her temple to wash her worries away. "Let's go." They pulled forward and opened the doors, most of the guild was there. Rouge was sitting at the bar talking to one of the few girls in here, Yukino.

"Lucy!" She squealed while running around the bar to hug her fellow celestial mage. Rouge got up to say hello to the Master, he wouldn't call him that.

While the two girls hugged, Sting was talking to Rouge. One of the lesser mages walked up to Lucy to flirt, even if it wouldn't work, he didn't know she was taken by someone.

"Back off." Sting growled out while wrapping his arm around her waist. The member was shocked but backed away. Rouge snickered at the blonde, who in turned glared at.

"Calm down, babe. He didn't know." Lucy put her hand on his forearm, he didn't pull away though.

The 4 talked for a while, then the famous Sabertooth team came through the doors. Orga was laughing loudly at something Minerva said and Rufus was trailing behind them.

Minerva turned her head to Yukino who was talking enthusiastically with Lucy, she smiled and walked over to them; some girl time! Orga raised an eyebrow at her but looked around her to see the Fairy here, _weird._ Rufus just followed her but was also puzzled by this.

"Lucy, its glad to see you here." Minerva sat next to them, "At least you have pants on this time." She laughed and Yukino giggled. Lucy had the reddest face she ever had and Sting was hoping no one heard that. Rufus and Orga was super confused, they didn't get the joke at all.

"So, what's a fairy doing here at Sabertooth?" Orga with his booming voice brought up a chair to sit at the end of the table while Rufus stood next to the table.

"She happens to be visiting me." The blonde Master said looking smug and putting his arm around the back of her chair.

Orga was shocked with wide eyes, Lucy was just waiting for the ridicule and jokes on her dating the Sabertooth Master. "Why? Is there a mission for her here?"

Everyone at the table sweat dropped at him, of course he didn't understand. "No, she's here to have relations with the Master." Rufus said tipping his hat at the blonde lady. Lucy's cheeks were now rosy pink. This is definitely not what she excepted from them. Rufus was shifting his feet, Sting saw and pulled Lucy into his lap.

"Here Rufus, take this seat." Sting wrapped his arms around Lucy while pulling his legs further apart so she could his there.

Orga now knew what he was talking about and let out a big 'ooooh', Minerva and Yukino laughed. Everyone was having a good time, and Yukino suggested taking Lucy shopping around town. Lucy agreed while kissing Sting on the cheek when they leave.

xxxLINExxx

The girls were sitting at a restaurant, outside after shopping for 2 hours. "So, how is it being with Sting?" Yukino asked setting her elbow in the table while holding her chin. They have their food now and she has just been waiting to gossip with the fellow celestial mage all day.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said quietly while lowering her head and picking at her chicken.

Minerva and Yukino giggle at the shy girl, "She means is he good in bed?" Yukino gasped and Lucy just looked shocked. "No, but seriously, he is good to you right? Cause I'll kill him if he's not!" She was dead serious.

Lucy was waving her hands back and forth, "What? No, he's great. He's perfect." She stated quietly smiling softly.

"Really? I honestly thought that you would be with Natsu but I'm glad that you and Sting are together. You make him really happy." Yukino thought about it for a while and thought the fire dragon slayer would take her heart.

Lucy laughed at the statement, "No way! He's like a brother to me, he's even with Lisanna so there is no way that is happening. I did once have a crush on him but that was so long ago. And I really think it was because he brought me to Fairy Tail." That moment was when she was first at Fairy Tail and he just had his dumb grin on his face she thought he was cute, now she thinks he's annoying.

Yukino giggled but then sighed, "I wish Rouge would say something to me. I have been flirting so much but he doesn't do anything." Minerva turned to her with a sad look.

"Yuki, why don't you try telling him that you have feelings for him?" Lucy asked pointing a fork at her. Yukino lowered her head but had pink dust on her cheeks. "Oh, come on. It's okay, you can do it. Orr, I could tell him for you!" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at her while Minerva laughed.

"No! I can do it but what if he doesn't like me?" She confessed.

Minerva put her hand on Yukino's shoulder, she looked at her, "I can tell you 100% he is totally into you." Minerva smiled softly at the younger celestial mage. Lucy smiled at the scene, this was what a guild should be. She was glad that Sabertooth had a good Master to help them in the right direction.

"Okay! When we get back. I'll do it, I will!" Yukino was determined, she even pounded the table and caught the attention of a few people walking past. Lucy just laughed at the scene, she was having a good time with the Sabertooth girls; Lucy thought she was just going to be hold up in Sting's apartment.

"Well, why don't we go back now?" Minerva announced while standing up and pushing her chair back. Yukino was starting to sweat now, she thought she had more time.

xxxLINExxx

The twin dragon slayers were hold up in Sting's office talking about anything while the master was looking at the papers Minerva delivered yesterday. "So, how long is Lucy staying?" Rouge asked sitting in the plush arm chair in front of the desk. Rouge even put his feet on the desk, not really caring about his friends' glare.

"She leaves sometime tomorrow." Sting sighed, "I wish she didn't have to leave so soon, I feel like she just got here." Sting whined, putting the papers down. He got up and pushed Rouge's feet off his desk and sat back down.

Rouge automatically put them back up in the same spot. "Why don't you just ask her to move in with you? Fairy Tail isn't that far from here." Rouge suggested.

Sting looked up wide eyed at him, "You think she would agree?" Sting was timid about this whole love thing, he didn't know what to do or not do. Rouge just snickered at him, really? "What? I'm asking an honest question."

The doors opened and in walked the two celestial mages, Lucy smiled at Sting and Yukino looked like she was going to throw up. Rouge frowned his eyebrows at her, she just smiled awkwardly. Lucy ushered Sting to come with her, he just looked confused but went with her anyway. They shut the door behind them, Lucy giggled at Sting's face. "What is happening?"

"She's going to confess to him." Sting let out a long, soft gasp and smiled. "Come on, let's go home." They walked home with Lector lazily flying next to them. The exceed was playing all day with Frosch and that in itself is tiring.

When they got to the door, Lucy was already exhausted and almost fell on the couch. She didn't feel like this when they left the guild but now it was overwhelming.

"You okay babe?" Sting looked at her questionably. She just nodded, maybe she was getting her period soon, it certainly felt like it.

"I'm going to take a hot bath okay?" Lucy told Sting, he nodded while changing into sleep clothes; which was just boxers.

In the bath, Lucy wasn't feeling any better. Her cramps got worse and she felt like she was going to throw up, maybe it was something she ate today? This is not what she wanted to feel on her last day with Sting. She was just going to keep it to herself. The celestial mage got dressed and crawled into bed with the light dragon slayer was already sleeping. He awoke when Lucy crawled on him, he circled her with his arms and pressed a kiss to her head.

"You feeling better?" He asked with sleep laced in his voice. She nodded but didn't say anything else. "So, Lucy. I was thinking that maybe, only if you want to, maybe you want to move in with me?" He closed his eyes and waited for rejection. He didn't hear anything for a while but then heard giggling, he opened his eyes again to look at her and she was smiling at him.

"Sting-bee, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He let out a big 'woohoo!' And flipped them over so she was underneath him. Sting started kissing her with so much force but she kissing back with equal force. The dragon slayer started to kiss down her neck and just a little nip to her jaw line. He then pulled up his head to wait for something, she looked at him confused when nothing happened.

"I thought I was going to get interrupted again." He whispered. She just started to kiss his jaw when he was looking at the door. He hummed his satisfaction.

xxxLINExxx

In the morning Sting woke up before Lucy, she was still sleeping which was weird for her. Something is happening with her, he just didn't know what. Maybe she was just super sick or on her period again. That was not as bad as everyone says, she was very pleasant. It was the opposite of everything anyone has said.

"Baby, I need you to wake up now." He shook her shoulder but she just grumbled and turned over. He put his hands on her side and started moving his fingers to tickle her. Lucy started moving spastically and laughing.

"I'm up!" She calmed down after he stopped. "What time is it?"

"It's 10am." He started picking up her clothes, after last night, off the floor and into her bag. "When are you leaving?" He almost sounded like he was whining. "Also, when are you moving in?"

Lucy thought about it, she wanted to do it soon but she still wasn't feeling good. "I'll be leaving at 3 and about moving in, I was thinking in another week so I can get everything straighten out. Will you come out to help me?" She put on her cutest face she could.

Sting sighed and nodded to his girlfriend. He would have to move things around for her, and make sure Lector is okay with this but he mostly will be. She can cook for him and that's just want he wants.

The morning went by quickly as the couple was just watching movies and laughing about nothing. Now its 3 and they were saying their goodbyes at the train station, "I'll see you in a week, right?" Lucy said while having her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, I'll there. And you will call before you go to bed." she nodded and they kissed for the last time that day.

Lucy boarded the train and waved to him from the window. She hoped that she would feel better when she slept more.

When she got to the Fairy Tail guild she was still feeling like crap. Lucy walked in and everyone said hello to her, Natsu was the loudest. Mira was at the bar already had her milkshake ready and obviously ready to talk about something. Lucy sat in her usual stool and took a sip before spitting it out. "What's wrong Lucy? That's your usual milkshake." Mira was concerned.

"I don't know, I just tasted awful. Man, something is wrong with me today. Can I just have a water?" Mira quickly got her a water.

Natsu came up to Lucy to tell her everything she missed while she was gone. Lucy was animatedly talking about what happened to her but quietly, she was glad that she had someone to talk to about this here. All of a sudden Lucy got the overwhelming urge to throw up and got up to run to the bathroom. Once she left the bathroom she found Natsu there by the door. "You should tell Sting about this." He said simply.

"About what? I just have food poisoning or something." He blocked her from walking away, "No way." She went wide eyed, she would have to tell him but how would he take it? She would have to tell Fairy Tail everything.

 **OOOh, you guys probably know what's happening but it's still fun to leave it like this! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I would love some reviews, that would be amazing! Tell me what you guys think! Okay, Enjoy!**

Lucy knocked on Porlyusica's door timidly, her door flung open and the pink haired women looked around before her eyes laid on the blonde standing off to the side. "What do you want human?" She seethed while crossing her arms.

"I need some help, with medical stuff." Lucy quietly said lowered her head to look at her feet.

"Medical stuff?" The old mage raised her eyebrow at her. There was a long pause of not saying a damn thing. "If you aren't going to tell me what's wrong then you can just leave." She was about to close the door when Lucy put her hand on the door.

"No, wait." She paused again, this was really hard to say. "Okay, umm. I may be pregnant." She finally said it. Natsu told her and she still wouldn't believe it. The next morning, she came out here to confirm his suspicions about it before she told Sting.

"And?" She raised her hand in question. Lucy's face was shocked, wasn't she supposed to help her?

Lucy cleared her throat and tried again but politer, "I wan- need you to look and confirm for me that I am or not." She held a small smile on her face.

The pink haired druid caved and let her in. She led her to the bench on the wall with a big window. "Tell me why you think you may be pregnant." The older woman brought a chair over to Lucy.

"Well, I have been nauseous and had a really bad headache for a few days now; and I've been feeling light headed." Lucy explained while starting to feel a bit like throwing up now. "I'm feel a bit woozy now."

The healing mage stood up and walked over to her desk to fix something for the young mage, putting herbs together and mashing them. Then made it into a drink that was sort of brownish in color and didn't smell good at all. She gave it to Lucy, the celestial mage scrunched up her nose but took it anyway. She drank it in one sitting and almost gagged at the taste.

After about 10 minutes, Lucy felt so much better. Her stomach stopped hurting and she didn't feel woozy anymore. "Okay, so when was your last period?" Porlyusica had a clipboard and was writing it all down. She got through all of her questions and went to make some more potions to really confirm. "I will need a urine sample." She held a cup to Lucy.

Lucy came back with the sample, but her lacrima went off in her bag. Porlyusica took the cup and poured some kind of liquid into it but Lucy answered her call and it turned out to be Sting. She walked out to outside the door, "Hey baby, what's up?" Lucy sounded nervous, she didn't know how to deal with this; plus she didn't even know if she was or not.

"Well, I haven't heard from you all day and it's almost 2." she said and she could see that he was at his desk with a bunch of papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've, umm, been busy all day with some simple job I found in town. I should have called you sorry." She gave him a big smile. He smiled back at her.

"Okay well I guess I have to let you go but I've made room for your stuff by the way." He laid his chin in his palm. He was just so cute? How could she ruin his life like this? Maybe she could have a small non-direct talk with him about having kids. So, she won't cry later.

Lucy saw the medicine woman opened her door again and motioned her back in with no emotion on her face, "Okay, I'll let you go now. I will call you later okay?" She was just reassuring herself that he would always be there, she heard a small okay and ended that call.

The blonde sat down in front of the pink haired woman and she started talking slowly, "You are pregnant, I'd saw about 6 weeks along now." Lucy sighed and looked down at her feet. She put her hands on her head, this is going to be hard. "Now, it's going to be okay," she was being oddly emotional with Lucy, "You and whoever the father is may come to my hut here for check-ups and for the birth."

Lucy nodded to her and smiled softly to her and went on her way with a thank you to the medicine woman. On her walk home, she was thing how she was going to tell Sting about being a father. Did she want to tell him over the lacrima or in person? In person would be so much better than being told on the lacrima; plus, she kind of wanted to see his face.

Gods, what would his reaction be? Now she was already home and staring down her front door, with a big sigh she opened it and Natsu was already sitting on the couch waiting. Lucy groaned and threw her hands up, "What are you doing here?" She half yelled and was half exhausted.

"I want to know." She knew what he was talking about but she wanted the first person to be Sting but Natsu was relentless, "I'm just worried." She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder as one of his arms around her shoulders. "So, how did it go?"

"I am pregnant. She said 6 weeks." Lucy said closing her eyes, "What if he doesn't want them? Or me anymore?" She asked desperately needing an answer.

"If he does any of that, I'll kill him and then Gajeel will kill him and probably Rouge will kill him too." He explained while squeezing her shoulder. Lucy giggled a little and wiping a loose tear from her eye. "But really, I think he would be really excited and happy that he is having a kid with you. It kind of a dragon thing. But I do know that he loves you."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "We haven't even said that yet, but I love him. Should I say it first?" He laughed at her now and she just pouted at her. "What?"

The dragon slayer shook his head, "You tell him whatever you want to tell him. But I told Lisanna first and it felt great." he confessed and Lucy nodded her head, she was there when he announced it in front of the whole guild. The youngest Strauss sibling was so shocked she didn't say anything at first. Then Natsu said it again, that's when she hugged him and said it back. Mira was so happy she hugged both of them and then Elfman hugged them and then it became a giant hug-fest.

"Okay, I will." She told him to leave so she could call Sting only to say one thing and not another; that was for another time. "Hey Sting." She said which was so out of character of her, she didn't put a nickname with her greeting.

"Hi baby, how was your job?" He asked she noticed that he was shirtless which means he was back at home.

"Oh, that. It was fine, it was not what I was excepting but I got the job done." She smiled at him, a real soft smile to make sure he knew that she was genuine, "Sting..." She paused

He gazed at her through the screen, "What's wrong baby?" The light dragon slayer looked worried at his girlfriend.

"What? Nothing, I'm trying to say something." She looked down and took a big breath before she started talking again, "Sting, I love you." She looked up at him, he had big wide eyes and a gaping mouth. She was waiting for him to say something but it never came. Lucy tried to laugh it off as a joke, "Ha, I'm sorry that's not a funny joke. I didn't mean it." She had unshed tears in her eyes but she wouldn't cry just yet, not while he was looking at her.

"Wait! No, I mean, damnit." Sting was all over the place, he wasn't thinking clearly. Did she just say what he was supposed to? Fuck, now she thinks he doesn't love her. "Lucy, I am so in love with you that other people tell me that. I can't live without you and that's why I wanted you to move in with me. I wouldn't want you anywhere else because I love you." He said with glazed eyes.

Lucy gazed up at her dragon slayer and gasped at his speech, "Really?"

"Well, duh, I wouldn't lie to me favorite girl." A soft smile graced his lips, "I wish I could kiss you."

Lucy just remember that other thing she wanted to tell him later, "Is there any way that you can come here earlier?" She put on her best puppy dog eyes she could. Sting sighed.

"I can see what I can do. Is there a reason why?" He laid in his bed while putting the lacrima on the nightstand so he can still see her and vice versa.

"Um, yes? But I am not telling you yet! That's for when you get here." She giggled at his pouty face.

Sting crossed his arms over his chest, "Is it something I will like?"

A that her eyes got owlish and she stopped laughing, "Umm, maybe?" She shrugged at him when he just frowned his eyebrows at her. "Please, it's really important." She pleaded with him.

"I will see how early I can and I will tell you when."

The conversation went on from there and they talked about anything that came to mind, soon though, it was getting dark and they were getting tired, but Lucy had one more question for him.

"Okay, okay. So, what do you think about kids?" After she stopped laughing at the last question, she laid a serious one at him. She stopped for a moment to think about it.

"You know, I haven't thought about it too much. I would love to have kids one day. Mainly a boy! Just like me!" He declared while flexing his muscles; she giggled at him. "I think it's time for princess to go to bed." Sting said after Lucy had yawned for the 5th time in 20 minutes.

"Well, it is 11 at night. Night Sting-bee, I love you." She smiled sleepily at him.

"Night my princess, I love you too." He just loved that he could say that now.

xxxLINExxx

The next morning Lucy was very groggy and super tired but it was 9 in the morning and someone was knocking at her front door. She slowly got up to see who it was, it wasn't any of her team because they would just come right in. Lucy opened the door, but she saw Lisanna standing there. Lucy tilted her head in question but Lisanna was already answering her.

"Hello Lucy, I was just coming over to see how you were doing." She smiled

"Natsu told you, didn't he?" Lucy dead-pinned while crossing her arms.

The young white-haired mage smiled sheepishly at her and nodded her head, "Yeah, he tells me everything and I really did come to make sure that you were alright." She reassured the celestial mage.

Lucy hugged Lisanna and brought her inside, "Oh, I'm so glad I won't be alone before I tell him." They both sat on the couch but Lucy got up again, "Oh, would you like something to drink?" Lisanna waved her off and let her sit back down.

"He didn't tell me about who the father was though, and are you going on missions like this?" Lisanna grabbed her hand.

"Oh, um, the father is Sting." Lucy looked up through her eyelashes at the takeover mage.

She gasped, "Oh my gods! I would have never guessed! You guys hide it well." She hit Lucy in the shoulder playfully, both girls giggled. "Have you told him yet?" She said in a quiet voice.

Lucy shook her head, "No, not yet. I want to tell him in person but I don't know when he'll be here. I wanted him to come earlier than what we agreed on but with him being the master of Sabortooth it's kind of difficult. Now I have to pack up all of my things to move out! Ugh this is going to be so hard." She groaned and threw her head back on the couch.

"I will get Natsu and we will help you with everything." She said sincerely while putting a hand on her shoulder. Lucy was so grateful for this, she wouldn't have to go through this alone and hopefully Sting will be there with her all the way.

The whole day was full of packing and calling Sting, he told her he can come early as in be there by tomorrow! Which excited and horrify her at the same time. She was glad that he was coming so soon but she would have to do this so early. They packed up her clothes and dishes and more clothes. Lucy had a lot of clothes and Natsu was not afraid to voice it even if she smacked him.

Lucy thanked them both for the help with food, which Natsu was very grateful for. Lucy couldn't wait until tomorrow.

xxxLINExxx

Sting arrived at his girlfriend's apartment, he walked right in and saw that she was still asleep. She has been sleeping in a lot lately. He slipped in the bed with her and just held her, she instantly woke up but didn't want to move. "Hello." She said sweetly.

"Hello baby, you do know it's like 9:30 right?" He squeezed her and let go, Sting turned her over so she was lying on her back to face him. "You look so beautiful." He paused to look in her eyes while putting his hand on her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said seconds before he leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"I waited so long to tell you that to your face and it just seems right. So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Lucy went still and looked everywhere but him, he got curious but stayed silent. Lucy pushed herself up and told him to go sit in the living room. He did and sat on the couch to wait, meanwhile Lucy was pacing around her room trying to think of what to start with. Direct? Or play some guessing game? She let out a big breath and walked out to the living room. Lucy stood in front of Sting and he looked up at her without getting up.

"I'm pregnant." Lucy told him, and she waited for him to say something.

"I..."

 **Till next time my lovelies! Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, over 1,000 views! It may not be much but it's amazing to me. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing!**

Sting had paused before he sprang up and hugged her so tight, Lucy was laughing while wiping tears from her eyes. "You aren't kidding right?" He held her face in his hands while searching for anything in her eyes. Lucy just shook her head, unable to say anything. He kissed her, filled with love and pride. His dragon was very happy and was almost purring. "This is, honestly, the best thing ever."

Sting stepped back and put both hands on her stomach, "When did you find out?" He was still looking at her stomach.

"I found out a couple days ago, I wanted to tell you in person." Lucy finally found her voice and laid her right hand on his cheek. "I thought you might not want to be with me if you found out." She confessed, he frowned his eyebrows.

"Why would I do that? I love you and I will love this little baby." He wrapped his arms around her again and she wound her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, you are master of Sabertooth and you have so much stuff to do. But I'm glad you wouldn't leave. I love you." Their lips touched and then he peppered kisses down her neck. "Sting.." She moaned.

"You do know we have to tell Fairy Tail." He breathed on her neck. Lucy groaned, she didn't want to do it like this.

"How about we do it now?" She laid her head on his shoulder; He hugged her tighter and nodded. "What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Hey guys I'm pregnant and Sting is the father.', Gods this is going to be awful." Lucy felt a squeeze on her waist and looked up at Sting.

"I think they are going to be happy and supportive." He smiled. She smiled back and headed to the bedroom to get dressed but Sting followed; they took a little bit longer to get to the guild.

xxxLINExxx

The guild was rowdy as ever, brawls were happening and there was a whole lot of yelling. The two blondes were just walking up to the guild when they heard a table hit the door right in front of them, Sting had his hand on the door when the table was thrown. "Are you sure you're going to be alright here while being...like that?" He looked at her. Lucy just laughed.

"Yes, none of them would hurt me, intentionally." He was skeptical about letting her stay here but he would be respectful of her wishes.

When the two entered nothing had stopped, there were still yelling and hitting but a few said 'Hello' to them. Natsu walked up to Lucy to say hi then he saw Sting and was really happy, "Congrats man." He shook hands with Sting and the light dragon slayer smiled at him and said thanks with a wide smile.

Erza walked up to the group and saw the master of Sabertooth was here, "Oh, Sting what are you doing here?" Sting looked to Lucy for help, maybe she wanted to tell the manic red-head.

"Umm, he came for support for me." Lucy said quietly while looking a bit shy. Erza raised an eyebrow at the statement and Lucy went on to explain, "I am pregnant. Sting is the father."

Erza glared at Sting while having her hands in fists, who held up his hands in defense, "We've been dating for 3 months now, it wasn't like a one-night stand type thing." He blurted out, not wanting to get killed.

At the bar you could hear a loud squeal and see Mira with her hands clasped together and having a big smile on her face. She heard everything and Cana at the bar was looking at her weird and asking what was happening to her. Lisanna was laughing at her sister while giving Lucy a thumb up. The celestial mage just groaned and put her hand to her forehead. Levy walked up to the group as well, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Lucy's pregnant with Sting's kid." Natsu just said it, he might as well tell everyone, that's how loud he was.

Levy gasped at her best friend, "Lu, how could you not tell me?" She held her hand to her heart, slightly offended.

Lucy grabbed her best friend and hugged her saying she was sorry, Sting was just smiling at the exchange. It's going to be great when he tells his guild, they are just going to freak out.

This time Master had walked out of his office to see Sting in his guild, he wondered why the young master was at Fairy Tail. "Hello, master Sting, what brings you to Fairy Tail?" He stood on the table when the group migrated to a side table.

Sting smiled at the small man and held Lucy's hand. "Well, I'm here because Lucy here is pregnant." There was a soft look in his eyes that was so proud of her and them together.

Master Makarov was shocked but cheered at the first Fairy, besides Bisca, to have a child in the guild for the new generation. This was exciting, he called for a party but Lucy was banned from drinking, to which she rolled her eyes. Sting laughed at the tiny master but partied with the rest of them. They all drank and played games but Sting never left Lucy's side.

"Natsu, Lisanna!" Lucy called over, the couple stumbled over to them; they were tipsy but not drunk, "Are you two going to help me move tomorrow like you said?" She raised her eyebrows at them when they both nodded a little too much. Sting was just laughing at everything, "You are helping too mister."

"Of course, baby." He laid a lazy smile at her but she smiled back at him, she was glad the he was having fun. She was too, Lucy was surprised that they wanted to party like this but it was Fairy Tail.

"You can go and party too you know." She turned to Sting, he just smiled at her.

"I am, right here. You're all I need." She laid her head on his shoulder and saw that Gray and Natsu were fighting again but then Elfman joined in which hit Macao in the face. Then Wakaba wanted to show him how beating someone up was done. Jet and Droy also wanted in on the fighting to impress Levy who wasn't paying any of it attention. It turned very ugly when Gajeel got into the whole brawl by just punching a distracted Natsu in the face.

"Go join them." She looked up at Sting who was bouncing with excitement then jumped up right when she said that. The light dragon slayer bent down to kiss her and say 'I love you' before he ran off to kick Gajeel in the stomach.

Some of the girls sat by Lucy, Levy was telling her about a new book she got and was talking about Lucy's pregnancy. Lisanna also came over to talk as she was sobering up a little bit. The night wore on like this and everyone was falling asleep on the floor of the guild hall while Lucy was really tired. She walked around the tables to look for Sting, she found him passed out by Natsu and Gajeel. Lucy decided to leave him there a sleep at her apartment for the last time.

She wrote him a note that said she was staying at her apartment when he woke up. Lucy kissed his nose, to which he scrunched up, and left that guild.

Her walk to her apartment was filled with thoughts of everything from her child to how they were going to accommodate his place to a baby. Then she thought, she was having the first child of the dragon slayers! How was this going to go? "Oh my Gods! Is this child going to have his powers?" She whispered to herself. Passersby were looking at her weird but continued walking otherwise. She entered her place and saw that all her stuff was still in boxes and just her bed was left in her bedroom and a dresser. She had gone to bed with a smile on her face. She was glad that Fairy Tail had partied like no other and Sting was very happy to party.

The next morning, she found that Sting was in her bed but she didn't know when he had come home to her but she was happy he did. There was some rustling in her living room. She tried to get up to see what was happening but Sting pulled her back down to his chest. "What are you getting up for?" Sting asked and his voice was laced with sleep. Lucy laughed and then a big bang was outside the door. "Ugh, I told them to be quiet." He said while trying to get up.

"Who?" She leaned on his chest to prevent him from getting up.

"Natsu and Lisanna. They said they would help." He pulled her on top of him fully and wrapped his arms around her while Lucy laid her head on his chest. Natsu came into the room without knocking

"So, we have everything packed in the wagon when you guys are done." Lucy threw a pillow at him and yelled to close the door. He just laughed and closed the door before she threw the book in her hand. Sting picked them both up and got in a quick shower before they were off to Sting's place. Natsu had his head on Lisanna lap and Sting was laying his head on Lucy's.

"Lucy," Lisanna said while running her fingers though Natsu's hair, Lucy looked at her, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Lucy smiled at her and thought about it for a second, "I want a girl but I know that Sting wants a boy. I just want a little girl to dress up and be like me." Lisanna laughed and agreed with her.

"I get it, I would want a boy just like Natsu but I think that would be very difficult to deal with that." They both laughed bat that. Sting groaned as Lucy's shoulders shook when she laughed. She apologized and took his hand in hers. The wagon had stopped and both dragon slayers were running off before the girls had even gotten up. They were getting all of Lucy's things up to Sting's apartment, the girls were getting some small things but Sting wouldn't let Lucy carry big things anyway. Natsu was just taking things from Lisanna before she even made it to the stairs. He was so energetic it was funny.

They got everything in the apartment and Lucy was hanging her clothes and putting things on the vanity near the wall. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled for her in the living room. She went in the room and saw that Sting looked angry and so did Natsu, what? Lisanna was in the kitchen getting some drinks.

"What's going on?" She asked stepping between the two.

"Natsu thinks that you are going to have the baby at Fairy Tail but you are so having them at Sabertooth." He pointed a finger at Natsu around Lucy's shoulder.

"I am having this child wherever I am. Whether it be at Fairy Tail or Sabertooth or even here." The celestial mag argued with them. She was the one that was pregnant not them. If she was in labor then she is going to have the baby wherever she is.

Sting whispered to Natsu, "it will be Sabertooth." Natsu growled at him. "But which guild will they be a part of?" He asked.

Lucy thought about it and she didn't know, "Well, they can decide when they get stronger." She touched Sting's forearm.

Sting was just thinking about teaching his child magic and hopefully his kid will have his magic too. Teaching him dragon slayer magic and all that stuff. He was lost in thought and not listening to anyone else. "You know we should tell Sabertooth about you being pregnant." He said out loud to no one, and everyone was gone. He looked around and there was no one around then he walked outside and saw everyone talking. "How long was I out?"

"About like 10 minutes." Lucy said while hugging him.

"As I was saying," he sounded sarcastic, "I think we should tell Sabertooth about your pregnancy." Lucy looked up at him and nodded. "Should we do it today?"

She shook her head, "I'm too tired today. We can get it tomorrow."

The two Fairy Tail mages left to go home and the blond couple went upstairs to unpack everything of Lucy's.

"Do you know what we are having?" Sting asked while sitting on the bed looking at Lucy putting more clothes in his drawers. She looked at him and closed the gap between them.

"I don't know, I would hope to have a girl." She smiled while sitting on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want a boy." He whispered. "But either way I'm going to love them. Like I love you." They shared a little kiss then Sting stuck his tongue in her mouth and Lucy moaned in his mouth.

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair while he slid his hands down her back to her ass. Sting fell back on the bed and had Lucy on top of him while still kissing. She had let out a small gasp but get just seized her mouth with his. Sting moved his mouth down her neck as she was breathing heavily but he paused his actions. Lucy look down at him as he groaned and was confused but then heard a knock on the door.

"It's Rouge."

The couple had gotten up and Sting went to answer the door. "What do you want Rouge?" He groaned out. The dark-haired man just chuckled and walked past him. "Hey! You can't do that anymore now that she's here." He yelled at him.

Rouge stopped in front of Lucy and he sniffed the air, he turned his head to Sting who in turn nodded his head. "Well, that's a first. Ummm, congrats?" He said to Lucy

She laughed at him and hugged him out of nowhere, he was too shocked to hug back, Rouge stood with wide eyes and his arms flat at his sides. He knows that dragons can be a bit possessive and he was not going to agitate that. "What was that for?" He asked after she finally let go of him.

"No reason really, I just feel like I need to get to know Sting's best friend more." Lucy gave him a big smile before she went to sit on the couch.

"Um, okay? Are you going to tell the guild about this? This is a big thing, Master of Sabertooth being a father and the first dragon slayer to have a kid at all." Rouge sat in the chair to the left of Lucy. Sting sat next to Lucy.

"You don't think anything bad is going to happen right? It's not that big." Lucy was worried. People might come after her.

"Nothing will happen, you have Sabertooth and Fairy Tail on your side. Two of Fiore's strongest guilds, nothing can beat us." Sting proudly said to Lucy, she felt slightly better but she still had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Don't worry Lucy, you will be safe here." Rouge simply stated while giving her a small smile.

 **So, Fairy tail took it well and now she is all moved in. What will Sabertooth think? What's this bad feeling Lucy is feeling? Thanks for reading and everything! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I would give you guys a new chapter before all my exams start. Also, thank you guys so much for the reviews. dlynncherry, their baby is going to be cute but I won't say the gender until Lucy gives birth. Mistress Katana, I don't know; maybeeeee. Rmadhumita378, that would be adorable! Anyway, enjoy!**

Lucy was getting packed for her job she had with her team, Sting was sitting on the bed staring at her with his arms crossed. Lucy looked at him and sighed while throwing the last shirt in the bad. "It's going to be okay, it's just a simple security job. Nothing's going to happen." She was now standing in front of him.

Sting stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "I know, I just don't want you two to get hurt at all. Can't I be a worried father?" He asked while giving her the puppy dog eyes. Lucy laughed while kissing his nose.

"Yes, you can, when they are born. We need money and I don't like not helping. Plus, I feel like I need to do something. I love you but I want to go outside and fight." She was starting to sound an awful lot like Natsu, she shook her head at that thought. She was nothing like him.

"Okay, I need you to be careful, you are pregnant and you tend to get kidnapped a lot. If I find a scratch on you, I'm killing someone. Maybe Natsu." Natsu should know how it would feel being a dragon slayer and having your mate pregnant, they need protection at all times. He touched the tiny bump on her stomach, Lucy was 8 weeks today so she was showing a little bit.

"I will. You have a mission too. When are you leaving?" She asked while kissing his cheek.

Sting nodded and leaned into her face, "Yeah, Rouge and I are going to leave later today and be back in four days. You should be back before then." He squeezed her sides, she nodded to him. "Are you sure that we can't have a little time to ourselves?" Sting started kissing her neck while his hands were rubbing her stomach.

Lucy sighed and wound her arms around his neck while he was starting to unbutton her shirt and kissing her collarbone. There was a knock on the front door, Lucy sighed, "Who is that?" She was buttoning back her shirt.

"It's Rouge." Sting groaned but behind the door they could hear a small 'sorry' and the door opened showing the shadow dragon slayer. The dark-haired man sat down on the couch waiting for his 'master' to get out of the bedroom. Rouge has never called him that.

"Rouge, you can have something to drink." Lucy yelled out of the room and they heard him rummaging through the fridge. "What is he doing here?" She whispered to Sting.

Sting shrugged but put on a shirt and walked out of the room. "Rouge what are you doing here so early?" Sting sat on the loveseat with both hands on the top of the couch. Lucy walked out with her bag and sat it down by the door. She sat by Sting, who immediately put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I came here so we could hangout before we go on the job, sorry Lucy I thought you would be gone by now." Rouge had a sandwich in his hand and sat on the couch again. "We haven't really hung out since we both have girlfriends now." Lucy smiled at him.

"How is Yukino by the way?" Lucy asked

"Oh, she is fine. Very excited for you, she wants to hang with you sometime." He took a bite of his sandwich while taking Sting's drink. Sting kicked him in the shin and took his drink back. Lucy just laughed at their antics, she went to pick up her bag and head out.

"I'll call you when we get there and you better do that same." She told Sting and kissed him goodbye.

"Bye baby, and little baby." He kissed her stomach, "You better be careful." He told her sternly and kissing her again. Rouge coughed to make sure they knew he was still there. Sting glared at him but let Lucy go.

"How worried can you get?" Rouge smirked at his best friend.

"Hey! When you get Yukino pregnant you can be worried all you want." Sting defended himself, he was a father now and he just wanted them to be okay and safe.

This time Rouge laughed out loud, "Okay, sure. So, what's this mission we are going on?" Taking his drink again but Sting just sighed.

"We are going on a monster hunt in a far village but it won't take long. I want to get home when Lucy is back." Rouge gave him a look, "I know but it's just like my dragon wants to keep them safe at all times."

"Yeah, I get that. I feel that way with Yukino but not as strong; maybe cause she's not pregnant. You guys went fast to that step." Rouge mocked him but Sting just fake laughed.

"Shut up. It's not like I knew it was going to happen but now that it has, I am really happy." Rouge nodded at them and smiled softly at him. "You're happy right?"

"Oh, yeah totally. Better than I've ever felt." The shadow dragon slayer leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table but Sting kicked them off, "What?"

"Lucy would kick your ass if you did that." Rouge laughed at him, "Okay, what?"

"You are sooo whipped." He stood up and started to the door but Sting hit him in the back of the head and they walked to their guild.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy was sitting at the back table with her team of Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy. They were discussing their mission they were about to leave for, "You know Lucy, you don't have to go." Wendy said but Lucy shook her head at the young dragon slayer.

"It's okay guys, I will be fine, I will be careful but I really want to still be on a team with you guys before I really couldn't move anymore." They all laughed but agreed with her.

"I will check up and stay with you the whole time." Wendy assured her with holding her hand. Lucy nodded and smiled at her.

"And I will protect you the whole time as well." Natsu said loudly Lucy just laughed at him but she accepted.

"I think we will all protect her, idiot." Gray insulted Natsu and Natsu just stood and declared them to fight it out. Erza tried to break it up but Natsu and Gray were just throwing punches left and right. Erza pulled Natsu away from Gray and back to the table. Gray still kicked him and Natsu was kicking his feet at Gray as Erza was still pulling in back. Elfman saw what was going on and tried to punch Gray for Natsu but Gray punched him instead.

Jet and Droy were getting into it as well because they wanted to defend Elfman's honor, or something like that. Then all of a sudden Gajeel came into the mix to show them 'how it's really done'. By then Erza had let go of Natsu to go break up the other fights. It was just all a big mess, Asuka was telling Alzack to win for her! That is how the day went until Team Natsu left for their mission.

On the train ride to the town, Natsu was not the only one getting sick, apparently Lucy's little baby may be a dragon slayer as well. She started to feel sick almost immediately after boarding the train. Wendy offered to cast troia on her but she declined and said she was going to have to get used to it. Natsu had his head stuck out the window since he couldn't use Lucy's lap this time. Gray was complaining about how there were too many sick people on the train.

Finally, after 2 hours of being on the death trap, they made it to the town and Natsu nonchalantly fell off on the station floor. Lucy just struggled to get off the train stairs but Wendy helped her down but instantly she felt better.

The team had made it to the town hall with the major. She was a tall lady, with very brown hair, and large blur eyes. She had told the group that they needed security for the ball that is being held this evening. Natsu was positioned at the balcony to keep an eye on everyone, Erza was on the other side of the balcony. Gray was near the entrance and Lucy and Wendy is near the back entrance. They were only there for extra measure, they didn't think anything was going to happen.

It was 2 hours into the party when the doors slammed open with Gray standing right in front of them, he was knocked down on the floor. Many of the party goers stopped and stared as 4 large men walked in with 2 holding guns and the other 2 had some magic power.

Natsu jumped down from the balcony to stop them, he yelled 'fire dragon iron fist' into one of the men with the gun. The man was quick to act and fired a shot at Natsu before he was struck in the face. Natus was hit with the bullet in the shoulder. Erza ran down the stairs as Gray got up to freeze both guns to their hands. Erza brings out a normal sword with her regular armor on and slashes at the guys who shot Natsu, but still, he was quick a side swiped him.

Wendy ran over to Natsu to heal him, Lucy ran over with her whip in hand but was grabbed by the arm by one of the magic users. She spun around to kick the guy in the face but the guy with the gun on the other side of the room shot her in the leg. She fell to the floor in pain while the bigger man held her by her arm, then a flash of light came in front of him. Loke's hand glowed gold and he punched the guy in the face with 'regulus' and he fell into the wall behind him. "Princess are you okay?" Loke picked up Lucy but she looked behind him with wide eyes.

"Loke, go help Gray I'll be fine." He turned his head and saw Gray get hit with a long chain to the right side of his face. The ice mage looked very beaten up. Erza was still fight with the gun man who was insanely fast for a human. Loke looked to Lucy again to ask if she was sure, "Yes, just go." Pushing him to the group.

Lucy sat by the far wall, Natsu was all healed up and was helping Wendy with the other guy with the gun but he was really smart. Dodging them at the right times and hitting them when they were open. Gray and Loke were taking on the guy with the chain magic together and Erza was almost done with the fast one, Erza is also very fast.

The guy that took Lucy's arm was up again and no one had noticed. He used his magic of wood to make a big spear and aimed it to Lucy who was watching the others to make sure they were okay. The guy's vision was a little blurry but he threw it with grace. The spear had hit the left side of Lucy's face she turned to see what was happening, the guy was busy making another spear as Lucy slowly got up and grabbed her whip from the ground, her leg was bleeding but she was still limping towards him.

Natsu gazed over to Lucy and saw she was walking away from everyone but could see she was holding her whip and was going to use it. Natsu turned to the guy him and Wendy were fighting, "Lightning fire dragon roar!" The guy and his gun were done for. "Wendy go get every guest out if here." He told the young dragon slayer.

"What about Lucy?" She asked while looking for scared guests.

"I'll handle it." He was already running off to Lucy who was about to strike the guy with her whip when he threw his spear again but grazed her side.

Natsu kicked the guy down into the ground while lighting his foot on fire, he turned to Lucy who was leaned up against a wall and holding her side. "Luce! Are you okay?" The fire dragon slayer held her shoulders.

Lucy nodded and tried to stand straight but then ran out of energy or too much blood loss and passed out in Natsu's arms. Erza ran over just then and told him to take her to the hotel a few blocks from the party. Gray was helping other guests with Wendy but saw that Lucy was passed out and still bleeding in Natsu's arms. Wendy ran over to them and walked with Natsu and Wendy.

The 3 mages got to the hotel room and Erza and Gray in tow. Natsu set her down on the bed and Wendy got to work healing her and Erza was wrapping her wound on her leg. Lucy's bag started to ring and everyone knew who that was.

Gray looked to Natsu and he just sighed and picked it up, "Hey – Natsu?" Sting looked confused, then concerned, "Where is Lucy?" He asked angerly.

"Umm, she's taking a nap." Natsu looked away from him to the bed where Lucy was very still.

"Natsu...what happened?" Sting demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Well..."

 **OOOOO, angry Sting. This should be fun! See you guys after exams! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for reading this little story. Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing, thanks!**

Sting paced around the room trying not to scream at the Faires for getting his girlfriend and possibly his child hurt. "Sting she's fin-" Wendy started to say but Sting cut her off with a glare and a 'shh'

"I just need to understand...you told me that you could take care of her, of both of them." He tried saying calmly still pacing.

"We did-" Natsu tried to explain to Sting but he cut him off as well.

"NO! You did not! She is lying there hurt because.." He paused for them to explain but no one wanted to speak right now, "Right, no one was protecting her!" He yelled out. Wendy coward a bit next to Natsu but he just stuck his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Sting I think you need to calm down." Gray finally got a full sentence out. Although he immediately regretted it with the death glare he got from the light dragon slayer.

Sting let out a long breath and tried to talk evenly, "Calm down? I left you with my PREGNANT girlfriend, who you," he pointed to Gray, "And you, " he pointed to Natsu, "And you," he pointed to Wendy, "promised to protect. Now she is unconscious because she just wanted to be?" With every word he got louder.

"Baby, could you go easy on them." A soft voice was heard from the bed in the far-right corner of the hotel room. They were still in the town, until Lucy had woken up. Sting quickly looked over to her and rushed to the seat right next to the bed. Wendy followed too to check on her and the baby.

"Lucy, are you alright?" He quietly asked holding her hand and the other was rubbing her baby bump.

Lucy nodded to the worried dragon slayer. "It's okay. I wasn't hurt to badly and the baby is fine, right Wendy?" Lucy looked to the smallest dragon slayer. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine. You are all go to go." The young dragon slayer said

"Something could have happened Lucy! You could have been-" Sting was cut off by Lucy just grabbing his face and kissing him senseless. His arms fell down to her sides and his thumbs rubbed the sides of her baby bump.

Lucy stared into his eyes, still having her hands on his face, "Everything is fine and we," she put her hands on her protruding stomach to emphasize a point, "are alive and healthy."

Sting sighed and put his forehead on Lucy's, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I overreacted." He told the rest of Team Natsu but he had his eyes closed still forehead to forehead with Lucy.

"It's alright buddy! We knew you couldn't stay mad at us!" Natsu exclaimed putting a hand on Sting's shoulder. Sting just growled at him until his hand went away. "Okay! Who's ready for food!" The fire dragon slayer yelled out looking for the room service number. Erza shook her head at him but smiled at the naïve dragon slayer and went with him. Gray followed both of them saying 'Idiot' on the way in the hallway.

"Are you sure that there's no more than I can do?" Wendy asked shyly.

Lucy just shook her head at the little dragon slayer. "No, I think I'm okay now. Thank you so much for all your help. I really appreciate it." Lucy bent down to hug the small blue haired girl. Sting just stood back to smile softly at the exchange.

"Okay, I'm going to eat with the rest of them." She ran out but looked back to wave at the blonde couple.

"You are not going to a mission for a long time." Sting said seriously looking at Lucy in the eyes. He didn't want to lose the two most important people to him. "the next time you do, it's going to be with me and Rouge," Lucy glared at him, "And Yukino." He gave in.

Lucy just rolled her eyes but she understood him, he loved her and this baby and didn't want to lose us at all. So, she gave in. "Okay, whatever you say. But I get whatever I want until then. Back rubs, food at 3 in the morning, watch whatever I want." The light dragon slayer just sighed but nodded to his adorable girlfriend. He would give her anything in the world, he loves her that much.

xxxLINExxx

It had been 2 months since that incident, Lucy hadn't been on a job and today she was going to do a simple mission with Sting, Rouge and Yukino. She was 4 months pregnant now and she was starting to feel big. She hasn't bene feeling sick anymore which was great in the mornings. Lucy couldn't walk to long but she was managing by training with Capricorn in the mornings. Her magic hasn't changed, it actually seemed to get stronger. By this time Wendy told them she could see the sex of the baby but they had declined, saying they wanted to wait until the baby was born.

Lucy was walking into the Sabertooth by herself because Sting had to come in early to sign some papers before his mission today. She was walking slowly but everyone could tell that she was pregnant, she was showing big time. Today, Lucy just wore one of Sting's big shirts and a pair of shorts that surprisingly still fit. Of course, she had to wear normal shoes because now, her feet were starting to hurt.

Yukino turned around to see who sat at the bar and smiled brightly at the older celestial mage, "Hello Lucy. Want your usual?" She asked giggling. Lucy ordered the same meal every morning, a yogurt parfait with fresh strawberries. Lucy nodded excitably.

"Is Sting done with his dumb papers already?" Lucy whined while being handed her parfait.

Yukino laughed at the blonde, "I think he's almost done Rouge is helping him so it will get done faster." She explained but just then the door to the office busted open with a smiling blonde-haired master. Then following that was a not so happy dark-haired man shaking his head.

"Man! That took forever!" Sting yelled loudly from the balcony.

"Did you get it all done?" Yukino asked while Rouge came behind the bar to give her a kiss on the cheek. Lucy 'awww'ed at their cute moment. Rouge just rolled his eyes at her but sat in the seat that was to her left.

"Yes, it took 2 hours, 16 minutes and 45 seconds to finish all that damn papers that 'master' forgot about." Air quoting that word master sarcastically Rouge explained.

Sting glared at his best friend but brushed it off by putting his arms around Lucy and his hands resting on the baby bump. "I didn't forget per se, I just didn't want to do them at the time." The he shrugged, Lucy then elbowed him in the stomach.

"You should do your job. Not wait so Rouge would have to do it." Lucy argued.

"I like her." Rouge simply stated. Sting simply punched him in the arm.

"She's mine" Sting pulled Lucy more to himself.

"No duh idiot. She's carrying your child." Rouge rolled his eyes while rubbing Yukino's hand with his thumb. Only Lucy saw them holding hands but Lucy stopped when she felt something move in her stomach and she gasped loudly.

"What?" Sting asked worried while he was going to punch Rouge again. Lucy didn't say anything and stood up from the chair to him and took his hand and laid it on her stomach. He looked confused at first but felt his little baby kick. The dragon slayer looked up at her with big eyes and a wide mouth. He then fell to the floor and put his face right up next to her belly. The whole guild was looking at him funny wondering what was happening.

"The baby kicked for the first time." Lucy whispered. Yukino squealed and started to jump up and down but Rouge only had a small smile on his face at his master almost crying. The whole guild was cheering for their master at this small feat.

Sting had his face on Lucy's stomach and hands on either side of her. "I cannot wait to meet you." He whispered to his baby but only Rouge could hear him. Lucy was waiving her fingers through Stings hair.

"Okay, what is our mission today?" Yukino asked while setting a drink for Sting if he ever got off the ground, which he hasn't. Rouge pulled out the paper for them.

"It's about this farmer who needs someone to pick corn and to feed his animals. For the week, he wants help before he sells his farm to someone younger. Seem easy enough for all of us to do, even Lucy could feed the animals." He explained and showing the flyer to the 3 of them.

"Oh, that sounds fun! I love animals." Lucy clapped her hands together. "I would have to take breaks but I totally do this." Lucy made a fist and had determination on her face.

"I will be right by your side the whole time. I am not letting you get hurt this time." Sting said while still having his head on her stomach, not getting up at all.

"When are we leaving?" Lucy asked while trying to sit down but Sting was not letting her move, he wanted to feel his child kick again.

"in an hour." Rouge said

xxxLINExxx

The team was now on the train to a small town about a 3-hour ride from Sabertooth. Both dragon slayers were hunched over holding their stomachs and Yukino was rubbing Rouge's back. Lucy was only reading her book while putting her feet on Sting's lap.

"How much longer?" Sting groaned out and rubbing her legs which made him feel better for some reason.

"Only 30 minutes left baby." Lucy said as she started running her fingers through his hair which made him start purring. Rouge kicked his shin to make him stop but Sting just kicked him back, "Oh no. Don't even start you too." Rouge just laid his head on Yukino's shoulder like he did nothing wrong. Lucy shook her head at the shadow dragon slayer, he was a handful when he tried.

"Approaching Grand Station" said a voice over the PA system.

"FINALLY," Sting yelled out while running off the train, Rouge ran after him. Lucy slowly got up from the bench with a little help from Yukino. And small 'thanks' was heard form Lucy.

"He could have waited, but I knew that would happen." Lucy said stepping off the train and walking to where the dragon slayers were trying to recover.

"But they are so cute when they are struggling." Yukino giggled while looking to the dragon slayers trying to breathe again. Lucy laughed with her.

They started walking towards the farm they were helping out for the next week. Sting knocked on the door and a really old man opened the door. He had no hair and a blue baseball cap. He was really tan and had on a blue pair of overalls and no shirt. "Oh, are the Sabertooth folks that was coming her to help me with me farm?" He asked while spitting out tobacco on the floor, Yukino had to step out of the way for it.

The old man looked to Lucy and gazed at her up and down, "You're pregnant." He stated.

"Yes, I am." Lucy just nodded but not understanding him at all. Sting stepped closer to her but not touching, that would be very unprofessional. "Is that alright?" She asked.

"No problem to me. Just don't give birth on my farm. I don't want that on my property." He slurred putting his thumbs in his straps of his overalls.

"Note taken." Lucy murmured.

"Now, I need two of you to feed my animals and the other two to pick my corn. Tomorrow is a different story." He started talking while walking back to his house without telling them to follow but they tried to walk in with him, "Hey! No shoes in the house!" He yelled back.

They all took off their shoes while Lucy tried to take them off but she couldn't reach her feet. Sting offered to help and bent down to take them off for her, she smiled in appreciation.

"The blondes will feed the cows, pigs, goats, and chickens. The light and dark couple will pick my corn from 1 acre to 3 acres for today. Then ya'll can get sleep when ya done. Get started right away." He headed right upstairs but didn't tell people where anything was.

Rouge looked at Yukino and shrugged, "I think we should just get a bucket of something." He tried to look around for something but found nothing. "Maybe something is in the barn?" He suggested

"Umm, what was his name again?" Lucy asked quietly

"Names Eugene, pregnant lady!" He yelled down the stairs. Lucy and Sting looked at each other but Lucy started to giggle.

"Does he know our names?" Yukino giggled while finding a bucket in a closet by the door.

Rouge walked out with Yukino to pick some corn, Sting and Lucy found a bag of cow food. Lucy looked around at all the big cows around. "Don't stand behind them." Sting pulled Lucy in front of the cows. Sting poured a good amount into Lucy's hand. She held out her hand to the cows and they were eating with their long tongues.

"You two can just put the food in the bucket in front of the cows." Eugene yelled out from his porch. He was sitting on a rocking chair, staring at the sky. Lucy looked around the ground for said bucket but couldn't find one. "Behind the gate." Was he even looking at them?

This was going to be a long day.

xxxLINExxx

Rouge and Yukino were each picking a corn when a murder of crows flew right over their heads and Yukino screamed. "You two may want to put up the scarecrow now." Where did he come from? Actually, where is he? Rouge could hear the rocking chair and a rustling of the flag on his front porch. "It's in the garage in the back."

Rouge just used his shadows to quickly get the scarecrow so they didn't have to work too hard. He dropped it in front of Yukino. "This thing is so ugly." Yukino giggled while trying to pick it up. It was a normal scarecrow with a poorly done face and a grey shirt with green shorts. It had straw sticking out of the shorts.

"Isn't that the point?" Rouge asked while trying to tie it to a stick. He found a big stick behind him but he needed another one.

"I'll find another stick for the arms." Yukino walked over to the fence near them and looked around. She found she big one but it may have been too big. She had an idea and ran back to Rouge. "I bet you can't break this without magic." She smirked at him when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do I get if I win?" He countered.

"Mmm, what do you want?" She stepped closer to him and rubbed his arm.

"Oh, what if I can get that one thing I've been asking for?" He put a stand of hair behind her ear and kept his hand on her cheek. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded, he smiled softly at her.

"What do I get if you lose?" She licked his thumb when it brushed up against her lips.

"How about you get what you always wanted."

Yukino quickly gasped and jumped up, she had wide eyes and a gapping mouth, "You'll go shopping with me all day!" This time he rolled his eyes but hugged her anyway. Rouge walked to the log type of stick and took his cape off. He started to crack his knuckles and roll his shoulders. "Quit stalling."

He shot her a quick glare before punching the log in half, turned to her he smiled, having his hands on his hips. He was looking very smug.

"Alright, alright. You win, we will do it when we get back okay. We have to share a room with Sting and Lucy for the next week." She pointed out.

Rouge stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to his chest, "I will wait a lifetime." He was leaning down to kiss her soft lips when-

"You better get that scarecrow up quick before more birds come flying around." Yelled Eugene from his porch. Rouge groaned but picked up the ugly thing to tie them all together, Yukino just giggled at both of them and went back to picking corn.

xxxLINExxx

Sting was finishing feeding the goats while Lucy sat down for a break. "This is the longest thing ever." Lucy groaned while rubbing her stomach, she just wanted the little one to be here already.

"Well, you have more months to go baby." He chuckled at his girlfriend before feeding the last one. "That boy will be amazing, having me as a father" He smiled.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy maybe we will have a girl?" She argued standing in front of the dragon slayer now.

"I just know." That all he told her and walked off to feed the chickens now. It was almost 4pm and they got there at noon-ish, they were all very hungry. "Come on, we need to finish this so we can go home and eat."

Lucy snatched the bag from him and started to feed the chickens really quickly, like she was just as hungry as he was. Then he figured that she is carrying his child who may want to eat as much as her does. "Lucy, how hungry are you?' He calmly asked.

"Hmmm, I could eat a 5-course meal right about now. If that answers your question?" She said while actually feeding the last chicken coop.

"Alright! Now to eat and sleep!" Sting declared and grabbed Lucy's hand to go get Rouge.

The first day was a bit rough but not as bad as the rest of the week.

 **Thank you guys for being patient and reading. This was a little longer than some of my chapters so ta-da! Leave a review and tell me what you think. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for following and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Sorry I do not update a lot or soon but I am trying this all new. But thanks anyway! Enjoy!**

It was the second day of the week-long job with the old man and Lucy was already sick. Her feet were hurting, and her back was so sore. Sting was telling her to stay in bed to she could rest but she was not having it at all. She wanted to help on this job, it may be the last job she takes while she is pregnant. Lucy was getting ready, putting her t-shirt on and trying to buckle her shorts but they weren't going anywhere. Then she just threw her hands up and let it go. Sting walked into the room as she did and stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" he asked while rubbing her arms

Lucy laid her had on his chest, under his chin. "I can't even button up my shorts anymore." she whined out.

He chuckled at her but her groaned stopped his laughing. "Baby, you are pregnant. It's going to happen. You get more beautiful every day. Plus your breasts are get-"she stopped him by slapping him a couple times on the chest, but she giggled at his silliness. He laughed out loud this time but hugged her fully, "but seriously I love you and you are just so beautiful and I can't stand it." He kissed the top if her head.

"I love you too." She whispered to him while wrapping her arms around his torso. "We have to get going you know?" they didn't pull apart at all until there was a knock on the door, 10 minutes later.

Lucy opened the door to find Yukino and Rouge all ready to go. "Hey Lucy!" Yukino hugged her immediately while Rouge walked pass them to high-five Sting. "How are you feeling?" she asked her celestial friend.

"Oh, I feel just great!" she stated and smiling hugely. Sting started coughing animatedly at this, "Okay, I don't feel too good, but I am pregnant so its bound to happen." Lucy shrugged. "Come on, lets get it done today!" Sting and Yukino laughed, Rouge just smiled but they all walked off down to the farm.

xxxLINExxx

Sting and Lucy started feeding the animals when Lucy felt a strong headache, but she kept going on without telling Sting. This went on for 2 hours until it was getting to strong for her to handle.

With a sparkle of star dust and a glow of gold, Loke came out of his gate on his own, "Princess, are you alright? I've felt you have been in pain for a while now and it's not getting better." He was looking so concerned for her as he grabbed her shoulders and looking her up and down.

"You have been hurting?" Sting said while throwing his farm food down and running over to them. He pushed Loke out of the way to look at her, "Why didn't you tell me?" he was worried something was happening to their baby.

"I just have a headache, I thought it would go away. It hasn't, I might just have to lay down for a minute." She tried to brush it off like it was nothing. Although, no one had any idea how a pregnancy was going to go with a dragon slayer. No one had ever had a dragon slayer's baby before. What would happen and how things are supposed to go.

"You have to tell me when you are feeling bad or if your hurting." Sting told her seriously and looking her in the eyes.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at them, "Look, it's my body! I didn't think it was a problem! It's just a headache, I'm not bleeding or injured at all. So just leave me alone!" she stomped her feet and ran off, well walked fast away from them. She wanted to get away from them while she found herself walking on the porch with Eugene on his rocking chair. "What you doing up here?" he asked and spitting into an empty bottle.

"They were trying to tell me what to do with my body!" She yelled at him but she didn't mean to, then she looked up at him and he had wide eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so emotional, I guess." She sat on the stairs to the door.

"Eh, you can be. You are human. You can have moments when you can't take it anymore. I wouldn't worry about it. That blond loves you a lot, I can tell." Eugene wisely told the young wizard.

Lucy smiled at him, "You know you are very wise." She whispered to him but still looked forward.

"Well, I am very old. That makes me wise, right?" He nonchalantly stated while rocking back and forth.

She could see Sting running towards her from a distance and she smiled softly at him, he really cares about her and this baby. She loved him so much. "I wouldn't worry about being emotional, I think he would forgive you for killing someone, as much as he loves you." The wise old man said.

"I know." Was all Lucy said before she stood up, with the help of the banister, in front of Sting.

"I'm sorry baby. I know that you know yourself, but I am just so worried about everything that happens to you. I really don't know what I'm doing here. I just know that I love you and I already love this little one. I never want anything to happen to either of you. I'm sorry." Sting blurted out before Lucy had a chance to counter.

Lucy smiled at him and once he saw that loving smile, he knew that she wasn't to mad him, "I know. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to blow up on you, but I guess I'm just human." She looked over to Eugene, but the old man was looking off into the corn field. "I love you." Lucy whispered to Sting.

"I love you too." Sting whispered back, he set his forehead on hers.

"Get off my porch and go do your job! I ain't paying you to love each other." Eugene yelled and spit into his bottle off to the side. Sting glared at him while Lucy only giggled.

xxxLINExxx

Rouge and Yukino were not talking but they were glowing. They didn't feel the need to talk after their loving night together. Rouge was glad that the room was sort of sound proof, Sting didn't say anything but that doesn't mean much. He could hold on to it just to get what he wants.

Yukino saw that Rouge was deep in thought, she giggled and slipped behind him. She moved her hands to her sides and started to move her fingers to tickle him. The shadow dragon slayer started to laugh out loud. He turned around so fast and grabbed her arms to make her stop, she just started laughing with him.

"Why would you do that?" he was wheezing trying to catch his breath and gripping her wrist. She just kept laughing and throwing her head down. "Yuki, that was totally uncalled for." Rouge was still trying to breathe properly but was smiling softly at his girlfriend.

"You looked so lost, I could not do anything else. I couldn't help myself." Now she couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard and still laughing. He let go of her wrist and put them on her hips, so she put her arms around his neck. She thought that was the end of it but no, Rouge had other thoughts. He rubbed up and down her sides then started tickling her back.

She was laughing and buckling her knees, but Rouge was keeping her up by tickling her even more.

"Stop!" she tried telling him, but he was not stopping anytime soon. "No more!" she was wheezing and her voice was cracking.

"That doesn't sound like picking corn to me!" yelled Eugene from his porch.

Both mages stopped and looked at each other, after being quiet for a couple minutes, they laughed it off. They picked up their things to finish their job for the day.

The next 10 minutes were quiet from both parties then Yukino said "I love you."

Rouge stilled, he didn't say anything or moved.

xxxLINExxx

the night had come and the 2 couples were heading off into their rooms, until Rouge had pulled Sting aside. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Rouge asked him in a concerned voice.

Sting looked at him weird but nodded to Lucy who was looking at them, she went into their room. They walked outside where the sun was setting but the conversation was not so beautiful.

"What's the matter?" the light dragon slayer asked his best friend. Rouge hadn't said anything for a while.

"Well, Yukino and I had, umm, relations last night." Rouge looked down waiting for Sting to make a joke, but it never came and Rouge looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know." Sting simply said while shrugging and looking at the moon.

Rouge just looked at him with shock in his eyes, "You knew and didn't saw anything. You didn't make fun of me losing my virginity on a mission?" he was so appalled that his friend wasn't being himself.

Then Sting started laughing, holding his stomach and bending over. Rouge narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. They both stopped walking while Sting was trying to get his voice back. "Well, when you say it like that." Sting started laughing again, Rouge sighed and waited. "Okay, okay. I'm done." He was breathing heavily and let out a big breath. "What about it?"

Rouge sighed again, "Well, we were working in the corn field and, "he stopped and started walking again; Sting had to catch up with him.

"Dude, I won't laugh," Sting said seriously, Rouge narrowed his eyes at him, "again." He finished

"Yukino told me she loved me." Rouge exclaimed quickly and looked away from his best friend

Sting paused for a minute, "Do you not feel the same?" he asked carefully

Rouge didn't say anything but shrugged at him, "I don't know." The dark-haired man scratched the back of his head, "I mean, I never thought about it. I have no idea." He admitted

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

Sting shook his head, "You aren't supposed to say nothing. I think she would be fine if you didn't say it back. Just tell her you don't know. She would still love you."

"You think so? You don't think she would be mad that I don't know if I love her or not?" Sting chuckled at Rouge and smirked at the dark-haired man.

"No, she wouldn't get mad. Just explain it to her." Sting held both his hand behind his head

"When did you get so wise?" Rouge chuckled and started walking in sync with his friend.

"I don't know. I just kind of know things. I'm smart like that." Sting's ego was showing again and Rouge punched him in the shoulder.

The two walked back to their rooms and Sting stopped Rouge by putting his hand on his shoulder, almost saying 'good luck' to him. Rouge nodded and had a small smile on his face.

xxxLINExxx

Earlier…

Lucy heard a small knock on the door, she was sitting on the bed reading a book she packed before. She really didn't want to get up, "Come in!" she yelled. Yukino walked in and shut the door behind her softly. Lucy put down her book after marking it with a bookmark. "Hey Yukino! How are you?"

Yukino was rubbing her arm, she looked so nervous. Lucy frowned her eyebrows when the other celestial mage didn't say anything or move for that matter. "Is something wrong?"

Yukino walked over to the end of the bed and sighed, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Always" Lucy immediately said and sat up a little bit more.

"I had told Rouge I love him, but," she paused Lucy moved her hand to Yukino's shoulder, "he didn't say anything." Lucy looked confused, but the younger mage continued, "He didn't say anything at all. Does he hate me now?" she was crying now.

Lucy sat right next to her and wrapped an arm around her and rubbing her arms. "No. he doesn't hate you. I don't know much about him, but he seems to like you a lot. Maybe he didn't know how to respond. He could love you back." Lucy tried to calm the white-haired girl who was still crying.

"But, but. What If he doesn't want me anymore? What if he thinks I'm creepy? Oh man, I just ruined everything, he won't want me now. We just started dating and I just ruined it!" Yukino started babbling about what could happen and not really thinking.

"Yukino, you really have to stop crying. You'll get dehydrated and start coughing. I'll get you some water." Lucy got up to get her some water from the bathroom.

"Thank you, Lucy. I just don't know what to do." She was sniffling now, she also sipped the water to calm her down a little bit.

"Yukino, I really don't think he hates you at all. I don't think he would break up with you." Yukino tried to argue against her but Lucy wouldn't allow it, "No, if he wanted to, he would have, right? Rouge is really nice, he would never not say anything. Did you mean it?" Lucy asked

"Of course, I meant it! I still mean it. I just, its okay if he doesn't. I just wanted him to say something, anything really! But he just said nothing." Yukino just looked down at her hands in her lap.

Lucy pushed a hair behind her ear," Yukino, you are amazing. You love everyone and you fight for others. I don't know anyone who wouldn't love you. Maybe he just doesn't know yet. Just let it mellow. Tell him that you don't care that he didn't say it back. Tell him you love him anyway, nothing will tear you guys apart," Lucy suggested.

Yukino paused for a few minutes to seemingly think, Lucy didn't say anything. Hoping she was thinking it over and calming down, Lucy sat back on the bed, her back was hurting and her headache was starting to come back. "You're right! I just need to tell him its okay. I still love him and that wont change." She stood up and was very determined. "Thank you, Lucy so much. You always make things better. You will make a wonderful mother."

Lucy teared up and hugged the other celestial mage," Thank you, I needed to hear that. I don't have may mother here to tell me what to do, I have been so nervous. You told me what I needed." The two hugged for a minute until Yukino pulled away.

The two said their goodbyes and waited for their respected boyfriends. They had some conversations before going to bed for the third day of the mission.

 **Thank you again for reading, I really appreciate it. A special thank you to rmadhumita378 I love your reviews, it makes me want to keep writing. Dlynncherry, I didn't want to make the old man suspicious at all, he was sweet but weird. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for this. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The week has been closing in and the four mages were ready to go home. They were really tired and ready to sleep in their own beds. Especially Lucy, her feet hurt and her back kind of hurt too. Sting was rubbing her feet every night before they slept to help her. She was so grateful for him, she told him every night.

Rouge and Yukino were also ready to get back to their friends and not be on a mission anymore. Plus, Rouge really missed Frocsh, Sting was missing Lector very badly. They had to leave the exceeds behind because Everyone was out in the field as usual and Lucy was sitting down for a few minutes. Eugene was rocking back and forth in his chair, per usual, on the front porch. Anyone could hear the creaks from a mile away, it was so quiet. The wind was barely there, and the sun was behind small bits of clouds. It seemed like the perfect day.

"Sting, have you thought of baby names?" Lucy asked while picking up a bag full of corn feed, she pulled out a hand full. The celestial mage moved her hand in front of the cow that was almost all white but with 2 spots of black.

Sting was across from her in the barn and was feeding the corn to some goats that kept headbutting his leg, "Sting Jr." he blurted out with a gentle smile gracing his lips. Lucy let out a soft giggle, while she almost let go of the feed and the cow mooed at her.

"No way!" she shouted at him and smacked his shoulder. The goat that he was feeding didn't like that he had stopped feeding him and headbutted his shin for the seventh time. The light dragon slayer almost just threw the whole bag at the stupid goat, but he had a whole barn to get through. "Something real."

"That was real." He kept that smug smile on his face and Lucy could see his fangs which she loved so much. She basically loved everything about this man, she tried to tell him that every day.

"I was thinking Luna if it's a girl." She showed him the loving smile he loves the most about her. He tried to do everything he could to make her happy, he did not want to lose the best thing that happen to him. "And Hunter for a boy."

Sting thought for a moment, "Naw, I don't like Hunter. Luna I like, but Hunter just sounds like a douche." The dragon slayer turned around to feed the next goat the was, thankfully, not headbutting him.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind for a boy, other than Sting Jr. that is not happening." She was feeding the next cow that was licking her hand clean, she giggled as it kept going even though the food was gone.

"Hmmm," he thought and pondered. Lucy turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"You haven't even thought of names have you?" she argued while stepping in front of him. the blonde girl narrowed her eyes at the taller blonde while he smiled at her.

"No, I thought that you would come up with names and I will say yes or no." he wrapped his arms around his loving girlfriend. Then he looked down at her stomach, that was his child. He never wanted to meet someone so bad in his life. She smacked his chest but all he was thinking of his child, he knew that Sting Jr. was not a real name he had.

He put his hands on her stomach, "Hikari", he whispered to their baby. Lucy smiled at him softly, she put her hands on top of his hands. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "I like that name." He looked up at her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her lips. Her lips were always very soft, he loved to kiss them all night long when they were alone in his apartment. Their hands remained together on top of her stomach while they shared a loving moment.

Then a cow mooed loudly, they both started laughing at the large animal. Lucy walked over to the cow and pet her on the head, the cow huffed air in her face while she smiled at it.

xxxLINExxx

Off in the corn field, Rouge and Yukino were picking corn very close to each other. After they had a big talk about what happened, they grew closer even if Rouge hasn't said it….yet.

Yukino bumped him with her hip and Rouge bumped her back while she just giggled at his action. They were ready to get home and many take a few days off for themselves.

The wind was picking up and more clouds were getting in front of the sun. The sunlight was now gone, and it was a gloomy, grey outside. Rouge had stopped what he was doing and turned his head towards the small hill that was outside the farm. He narrowed his eyes; his shadows were picking up around his person. Yukino looked over at him in question but felt the same magical power and gazed where he was looking.

There was a mysterious fog that came out of nowhere. Off in the distance there came several men came in to view. "Yukino, go into the house right now. I'm going to tell Sting and Lucy." Yukino immediately ran off to the house and told Eugene what was happening.

Rouge melted into his shadows and moved off into the barn and came into view. Sting looked ever at him with a raised eyebrow, Lucy turned around to look at him. "We have a problem." Rouge sounded like the world was ending.

Sting turned to Lucy and then felt the magical surge that fell over the atmosphere. "Lucy, go into the house and DO NOT come outside." Sting commanded.

"But, I want to help.." She tried but Sting gave her a look that made her back up a step and run into the house with Yukino and Eugene. The twin dragon slayers stood outside the barn starring towards the group of six men strolling down the hill. All of them having magic but none of them saying one thing. Sting had never seen these men in any paper work about new dark guilds, Rouge had certainly never seen them.

One man in the center standing taller than the two beside him, he had green hair that was short cut and spiked up. He was wearing a black cut off shirt that showed off a large tattoo of a raven holding a snake in its beak. His pants were cargo and beige in color, they fit him well. The two on either side of the man were identical, twins, one had black hair and the other had bright blonde. Almost looking like Sting and Rouge but they actually looked the same and wearing the same outfit. A grey shirt under a long trench coat that was a darker grey in color. Their pants were all black and hugged their legs tight.

Another man was standing off with his arm crossed and looking out like he didn't want to be there, he didn't have any hair at all, but he had a very good-looking beard, long and thick. He was wearing a long sleeve striped shirt in black and green. He was sporting beige shorts you could see the same tattoo on his right calf. Maybe that was their guild mark? Then a kid was off to the side, maybe 15? The kid had long blue hair that hid his eyes, his hands were in his pockets. His jeans had holes in them, he was wearing a white t-shirt under a black jacket, he looked like he a normal kid with 'problems'. Behind all of them was bulky man standing tall, he had short military cut blonde hair and a small scar running down his face from the top of his right eyebrow down through his lips. He wasn't wearing a shirt at all and lose fitting black pants.

Sting's fists clenched when they just stood there not saying anything. "What do you want?" he yelled to them.

The man in the center just shifted his head to the side but said nothing. The green-haired man gazed to the twins who man off to each side of the twin dragon slayers. Both Sabers got their fists ready with magic. The twins ran back at the Sabers, Sting was glaring at the dark-haired twin and Rouge was waiting for the blonde to strike him, but they were looking to the group.

The earth moved in front of the two and smacked them in the face, they fell back. One man with no hair moved forward and vines came out of his hands towards the Sabers, Sting used his Holy Ray on them and the guy flew back to a tree. Both twins that were running at them had the same air magic and created a powerful wind tornado. Sting flew up with the wind, but Rouge melted into his shadows to move to the opposite side. Sting used his white dragon roar on the twins, they both blew away and his wind countered their tornado. Sting fell to the ground, hard. Rouge was fighting with the military blonde man. He seemed to have animal soul, he transformed into a giant brown bear.

Sting turned to the main guy with green hair, he hasn't moved one bit. No one has said anything yet, not even one word. What did they want? Why haven't they told us anything?

The white dragon slayer was hit in the back by one of the twins he blew away, he thought he saw blonde hair. Sting got up quickly and socked him in the nose. The kid was walking around with his hands in his pockets. Fire was licking his heels as he walked, were all fire users so cocky? Sting rolled his eyes, he could totally deal with that guy. He saw Rouge being throw to the clearing and roll a few times until he stopped on his stomach. "Rouge!" he yelled to his partner, the shadow dragon slayer waved his off and slowly got up. The dark-haired slayer got angry and went into shadow drive, he sprinted towards the bear-man.

Yukino came running out of the house ready to fight, plaster on her porcelain skin. "Yukino! What are you doing out here?" Sting yelled as he again punched the blonde twin in the face. How many hits can this guy take?

"I want to help, and I won't go back." She pulled out her Libra key and called the spirit out, the celestial spirit manifested in glowing sparkles and her eyes looking more determined than ever. "What do they want?"

"I don't know, they haven't said a damn thing since they got here." Sting was struggling with the twins constantly on him, with hit after hit. They were almost down too.

Rouge threw the giant bear man right past them, looking malicious. That man was out for the count, at least they got one guy down even if the leader was just standing doing nothing. Yukino and Libra were fighting the little kid with fire magic. He was now in the ground with Libra's force, he was lighting the ground on fire because he couldn't get up, he sent a string of fire to Yukino but she was moved out of the way by…Loke of all people. She looked at him very confused, he wasn't her spirit and she looked to the house where they could see Lucy in the window. "My princess has sent me to help when she cannot. Although I might not stay long, we'll see what happens." The zodiac leader shrugged as he rolled his shoulders.

The fire mage was not liking their stupid conversation, he sprinted to the lion spirit. Loke just tilted his head at the small man and punched him in between two trees with his regulus punch. The kid was knocked out but even if he was, he was stuck there for a while.

Two down, four to go.

The bald man held out his hands and vines came out to wrap around Yukino and Sting. The vines had thorns, they dug into their skin, blood was seeping down their hands and fingertips. Loke was fighting the one of the twins, the one with black hair, the other one was passed out on the edge of the forest.

Three down, three to go.

The Sabortooth mages were getting tired and Loke was getting there too, with so much of Lucy's power he could use without having her pass out. Loke looked at Sting and was asking him something, Sting had no idea, they haven't really talked a lot. Loke started to glow brighter and then Sting caught on and started to use his Holy ray. Both lights were bright but together they were like the sun coming out.

Yukino looked away and also closed her eyes, Rouge stepped into the shadows of the forest and the darkness of the night. The last twin was down after his eyes were blinded by the light. The bald guy with the vines were also down because he had no idea what was happening.

The leader had built a cave out of the earth that helped him stand tall. They were all tired and almost out of power, but this guy was all power, he had not used anything and waited until everyone was down. He moved his arm in an upward motion, the ground moved under Loke and shot him straight up, then the earth came back down suddenly. Loke was free falling but not for long because the guy smacked his hand together then the earth moved and Loke was smashed between two pillars of earth.

"Loke!" Yukino screamed, they could only see a sparkle of dust float into the air and he was gone.

The guy wasted no time, he sent another earth pillar towards Yukino, who was very distracted. Rouge jumped to Yukino and grabbed her, they fell off to the side. Rouge fell on top of her, but she didn't mind.

Sting used his White dragon roar on the earth mage, but he just put up a giant wall of rock. Rouge used his Shadow dragon roar on the other side of him, but he just put up another wall. Yukino pulled out Pisces, the two fish came out and twisted with each other in the air. Yukino was using too much magic and faltered with her stepping. She caught herself and told him to attack the man.

One fish charged behind the guy, while the other charged him head on. The guy was thrusted in the air, standing on a giant pillar of rock. One fish ran straight into the pillar and broke it. The other flew around it, Sting and Rouge were coming up with a Unison raid.

The guy was falling and trying to get a pillar to catch him, but the fish were breaking every single one of them. He was getting frustrated, instead he moved the earth to crush Yukino. She was getting crushed under the ground and he was not going to let her up. Rouge was angry, Pisces had disappeared. Now, Yukino had passed out with the ground still on top of her. The guy used a rock avalanche on Rouge when he tried to charge him out of anger. Rouge was dodging but after a few hitting him in the back, he fell on his stomach.

Sting tried to run to him, but the green-haired guy put up a wall in front of him. Rouge was out cold. Sting and the leader were having a stare off, "What do you guys want?" he asked for the final time.

He just smiled and moved his arms up, rock spikes came out of the ground, Sting dodged all of them but one had grazed his side. He was bleeding even more, from the vines and now spikes. He was digging into his second origin, this was his last hit.

The white dragon slayer increased his light in his fists, streaks of light were raining down. The Sabor master looked back up to the guy who was started to get ready for whatever he was going to throw at him. Sting charged at him with his Holy Nova in his fists. The guy threw up another wall, but Sting broke threw it and hit him with all he had.

The leader was tossed far back in the field. Sting was breathing heavily, on his knees, his fists were on the ground in front of him. a few minutes went by, Lucy was running in the field to help her friends and Sting.

She was right next to Sting helping him stand up, when off in the distance the man was limping to them. Sting automatically put Lucy behind him, even if he couldn't stand properly at the moment. "Go back in the house." Sting whisper to Lucy.

She shook her head, "No, I'll help. You need me."

The man created a new avalanche of rock, Sting covered Lucy and was being hit perilously. Lucy called out Capricorn to help take this guy down. The goat spirit took away some of the green-haired mans magic, but it was not enough when a mountain of rock smashed the spirit into oblivion.

The man was creating more spikes and Lucy was almost hit by one, Sting pushed her out of the way when a spike came up and pierced him chest. Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, what the hell?

"Sting!" she screamed covering her mouth with her hands. He opened his mouth but only blood came out and Lucy let out a cry. The man pushed up the spike more and Sting let out a strangled kind of gurgle.

"Stop!" she screamed at the man. Although when she looked over at him he was falling back. He probably used all of his magic on that one attack.

The sun was going down over the horizon. Sting was barely alive and almost gone, Lucy walked up to him and set her hand on his face. He looked over to her, he mumbled so low that Lucy couldn't hear him. then he looked up at the sky where he could see the stars coming out. The air got still after that, Lucy didn't know what to do.

 **I said I was sorry. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy.**

When Rouge had woken up all he could hear was screaming and sobbing. The sun was setting when he looked over the darkened field. All of the members in the dark guild that attacked them were down and out, but one thing remained.

One spike of ground was still up, and he saw his best friend impaled through the chest then his gazed shifted down to the other blonde who was in hysterics. She was on her knees with one hand on her stomach and the other pulling her hair. She was screaming so loud it almost burst his eardrums. Rouge started to stand but was shaking. He needed to get up to call the Rune Knights and get Lucy to calm down.

He tried again to get up, moving his knees up to the ground. He was on his knees and elbows, but he was still struggling, Lucy was still screaming but she looked pained. He was breathing heavily but he was still slowly getting on his feet. The dragon slayer was staggering towards the pregnant woman on her knees. He had fell twice getting there but she seemed not to notice him, or anything around her.

When he got to the blonde girl, he set his hands on her shoulders, but she shook him off. "Lucy, you have to calm down!" he shouted while trying to pull her to her feet. She was still sobbing but she had stopped her screaming.

"I can't, he's gone and its all my fault!" she yelled at the dark-haired man. Lucy felt a stabbing pain in her side, she knew, logically, that she needed to calm down. She just couldn't, every time she looked up, she saw his face. His face was blank and had no life in him at all. She couldn't save him, he saved her, but she couldn't do a thing to help him.

Rouge pulled Lucy to her feet and turned her away from Sting, he looked over to him and his lifeless body. He only hoped he could help in some way. Rouge walked over to Sting and desperately tried to pull him off the spike. He succeeded and set him down, gently on the ground. His guild master was not breathing and had no heartbeat. The shock was getting to him now, looking at his face and seeing there was nothing he could do. He frantically started to look around to find Yukino, his hands were fisted in Stings vest. The soft fur was tickling his knuckles, but he didn't care, Lucy was still crying and needed to calm down for she was going to get sick, he didn't know where Yukino was, and he was freaking out.

There was a hand suddenly on his shoulder and he whipped his head around to see who it was. It was his lovely girlfriend, Yukino. Her hair was out of place and there was dirt on her face but also had tears in her big brown eyes. "Please calm down Lucy, she going to hurt herself." He tried to be assertive, but his voice cracked when he spoke.

The celestial mage nodded and kissed his cheek for support "I love you." She said before walking over to Lucy was had somewhat calmed down but not enough.

He looked down at Sting, "I love you too." He whispered but he was sure that she didn't hear it. When looking at Sting he thought about having her taken away from him and he just couldn't let that hang over his head of never telling her that.

The dark-haired man looked over to the girls and saw that Lucy was breathing normally now. He did not want to move at all, but he knew that he needed to do something. Move Sting somewhere, maybe Wendy could fix him and get Lucy checked out.

This was going to be the worst situation he has ever gone through.

xxxLINExxx

Three months later Lucy was sitting in her and Sting's apartment staring at a window. The last couple months had been the worst thing that could happen. She lost her love and she was in her last trimester of her pregnancy, and she had to do it alone. She hasn't left home much, Lector helped her when he could, but she mostly wanted to be alone.

How could she move on when she didn't have Sting with her? Many of her guildmates came to talk to her but none of them got through to her, that was until Natsu came over.

He came through the window like old times and saw that she was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out. He ran to his best friend, "Is something wrong Luce? Is something wrong with the baby?" his hand went to her protruding stomach, but he heard the heartbeat and it seemed it to be fine. Lucy just shook her head but kept crying. "Luce, please. You have to let us help you." The dragon slayer was rubbing her arms, trying to calm her down.

Lucy was trying to breathe regularly and trying to talk to him. She just looked up into Natsu's eyes and jumped into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying again. Natsu wrapped one arm around her and the other was rubbing her back.

After 5 minutes she was finally silent and was breathing normally again. "Now, what's the matter Luce?" she sighed and leaned back on the couch to look at her best friend.

"I don't know if I can do this." She finally said and had her hands on her belly.

Natsu's eyebrows frowned, "Do what Lucy? Take care of your baby?" he asked very confused. She just nodded while not looking at him. she was scared that she couldn't do it by herself, without Sting by her side. She knew nothing about being a parent, she didn't have her own parents to help her, how was she supposed to do this alone? "Luce, why do you think you couldn't do this?"

She just shook her head, Lucy didn't think she could tell him this. "Luce, you totally can! You are awesome! You can do anything." He tried to encourage her, but she wasn't having any of it. Natsu sighed and scooted closer to the celestial mage. Natsu dropped his arm around her shoulder, "Listen, you know that you aren't alone anymore." She looked up at him, "You have all of fairy Tail to help you raise this baby, you also have all of Sabertooth too. You won't have to do this alone. I know we aren't the same as having, "He paused for a moment, "Sting, but we will help. We love you and nothing will change that." Natsu saw a little smile on her face so he continued, "This baby is going to be amazing, he/she will have two of the biggest guilds raising them. Have you thought of a name?" he mused.

She nodded, smiling at him, "Sting thought of Hikari." Lucy thought about the day he thought of it. It was amazing, but she will move forward for her baby. She still didn't know what she was having but she will love them all the same.

"I like it." Natsu simply stated

That moment was a week ago, now Lucy was now sitting in the guild talking with Mira across from the bar. When, in the middle of sentence, Lucy stopped talking and grabbed her stomach. Then suddenly, a pain came through her and she groaned while grabbing the bar table.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Mira asked cautiously, this question got the attention of the few people sitting at the bar. Gray and Natsu were fighting in the middle of the guild, but Natsu paused and struggled to get Gray off him.

"I think my water just broke." Lucy breathed out while grinding her teeth. Natsu finally punched Gray hard enough to run off to Lucy to see what was happening. She groaned again and leaned forward, Natsu held her up while Mira went to get Wendy or Porlyusica since Wendy was on a mission.

Natsu walked her up to the infirmary while the whole guild watched and worried. "Gray call Sabertooth" Natsu yelled out. They should know that their former guild masters, kid was being born. Gray quickly rushed to the lacrima to call the Guild.

Rufus answered the call professionally, "Yes? Oh, hello Gray, how are you?" the memory mage took off his hat that showed his flowing blonde hair.

"Lucy is having the baby." Gray rushed, not answering his question. Rufus had wide eyes and rushed from the screen, Gray just waited but heard him yell from the office door. 'Rouge, Yukino! Its happening!" Rouge showed up before Rufus even walked back over.

"Is she okay? How long ago was it? Should we go over there?" Rouge started rambling and Yukino showed up at the end. He really cared about Lucy and that baby since his best friend is now gone. The shadow dragon slayer really wanted to be there for Lucy and her baby to make up for the absence.

"Her water just broke like 5 minutes ago and I guess she's okay, she's not screaming yet. I think you guys so get over here soon." Gray answered all his questions.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Yukino mused and started bouncing up and down. "Let's go!" she pulled at the shadow dragon slayer's arm, who was still in shock.

"We will be there soon." Rouge grabbed Yukino and ran off towards Fairy Tail.

"Good luck!" Rufus said before ending the call.

As soon as Gray put the lacrima away he heard Lucy screamed loudly, Laxus and Gajeel had to cover their ears at this. They could hear Natsu trying to help her breathe but she was just telling to fuck off; Gray just laughed. Almost immediately Rouge's shadow showed up in the middle of the guild and his person manufactured with Yukino in his arms. His gaze fell on the iron dragon slayer who only pointed to the infirmary.

Both Saber mages ran up to the infirmary and saw Lucy on a bed with Natsu beside her, holding her hand. Lucy was holding her stomach and breathing heavily, she screamed again when a very painful contraction came up. Rouge and Natsu covered their sensitive ears, Yukino went over to the other side of the girl.

xxxLINExxx

it has been 3 hours of Lucy in labor and she was getting tired. Wendy couldn't make it this time, so it was Porlyusica who tried to make everyone leave the room, but Lucy was not having it. She wanted Rouge, Yukino and Natsu to stay with her. Porlyusica tries to tell them again that she needed room, but Lucy screamed, "They are staying!" that was the end of that.

"Why is this so hard?" Lucy cried out while breathing heavily. It was the near end of 3 hours in labor. She was so tired, she didn't know if she could go on.

"Its okay Lucy, you will get through it." Rouge said while giving her some ice, he has been there the while time. Yukino sat in a chair, asleep right beside the bed. Natsu was in the guild telling them how she was doing. They have been helping her the whole time and Porlyusica was on stand by and checking on her even now and then.

Lucy groaned again, "I can't do this." She whispered, throwing her head on the pillow behind her.

"Yes, you can Lucy, we are all here for you." Rouge pulled her hair back while wiping the sweat off her head. She shook her head at him, she can't go anymore. She needed Sting with her and he wasn't here. "Lucy come one, you are strong. Sting would be so proud of you." He continued.

She just wanted to cry, "I need him here. I can't do this without him." a tear fell down her cheek. She felt another contraction, she clenched her teeth.

"Lucy, breathe through your mouth." She did, and it passed. "You can't do this, I'm here and so is Sting. He is in there," he pointed to her baby, "You two made this baby together. He is here." Rouge tried to explain to her. He thinks of her as his sister and he will do anything for her. She smiles at him but then grimaces, feeling another contraction; they were getting closer.

"Oh, I think its time." This one kept going and didn't stop. Rouge went to go get Porlyusica while he quickly woke up Yukino. Yukino ran to help her to sit up. Natsu ran in too with Porlyusica behind him, Rouge showed up beside Yukino. She moved for him to hold her hand, she knew how much he cared. She felt Lucy was her sister too but Rouge lost Sting and so did Lucy they have something to bond about.

"Okay Lucy, you are crowning. You're going to have to push." The medicine woman sat at the end of the bed while holding the head slightly.

Natsu held Lucy up behind her, Rouge was hold her hand and squeezing hard. He winced but still held her hand. Yukino ran down to help the pink-haired woman. She was holding towels for the newborn and watching. "Good job Lucy! You are doing great. Wow, you are sweating a lot." Natsu was rambling to her and she glared up at him.

"Natsu." She said seriously, "if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to hit you." She threatened, and he just closed his mouth and rubbed her back. Rouge just laughed at him.

"Almost there, you got the shoulders out. One more push should do it." Porlyusica commented.

Rouge was rubbed her hand, "Come on Lucy, one more!" Natsu just stayed quiet.

She pushed one more time, then she heard the baby cry out and she sighed in relief. "What is it?" she asked laying back down.

"It's a boy."

Lucy smiled and thought of Sting and how proud he would be. "Hikari is a boy." Rouge feed her more ice while Yukino cleaned up Hikari.

xxxLINExxx

3 years have passed since that day and the guild was so excited to meet Hikari. Lector still lives with Lucy and Hikari but mostly stays with Frosch. Rouge and Yukino often visited their little nephew, now the little boy had spikey blonde hair and strangely two different colored eyes; one brown and one blue. Sting's sky-blue eyes and Lucy's chocolate brown.

Hikari looked so much like Sting, it was almost like he was there. Yet, the little boy was super smart just like his mother. The little kid had the same energy as Sting too, he had the perfect combination of both parents to be adorable. Everyone in Fairy Tail loved him, he hasn't been to Sabertooth yet.

"Ari, are you coming?" Lucy yelled from the kitchen. She never moved but used the extra room for Hikari.

"I'm coming momma!" the little boy ran down the hall with his shirt on backwards but looking so proud. "Look, I put my clothes on all by myself!" he held out his little arms to show her.

She giggled at him and shook her head, "Good job baby, but you missed one thing." She fixed his shirt.

"What?" he tilted his head in such a cute way.

"This!" she started kissing his face all over until he was pushing her away and giggling.

"Mamma stop!" he ran way to the couch and hid behind it.

"Aww, do you not want to go Sabertooth for the first time. Uncle Rouge will be so sad." She feigned sadness to her son. He ran to the door and quickly put his shoes on while Lucy just giggled.

It was another 10 minutes until she and Hikari was at the front doors of Savertooth, Hikari was bouncing up and down with excitement. She pushed the doors open and Lucy immediately saw Rouge's back at the bar talking to Yukino, who was behind the bar. "Uncle Ro!" Hikari yelled and ran into the guild.

Rouge turned around and had a small smile on his face. The other guild members turned to stare as Hikari jumped into his arms, he hugged the tiny human. "Hello Ari!" he sounded so happy to see him, but the shadow dragon slayer saw him last week.

Yukino stepped out from the bar with her pregnant self, she was only 3 months but still. Lucy walked up and hugged the younger celestial mage. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Being sick and tired all the time." She joked while looking at Rouge talk to Hikari. They looked so cute. He set the little boy on the counter of the bar showing him some shadow figures in his hand. "They are so cute." She smiled softly at them.

"The guild seems to like him." Lucy commented as she saw Orga behind Rouge asking questions. Rufus came out of his office to talk to the little boy too. They all seemed to love him, Lucy was happy they could have a part of Sting in their guild again.

 **That concludes this story! I may put another story about the adventures of Hikari later. He just seems so cute I can't resist. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, till the next story!**


End file.
